Follow Your Heart The Sequel: Back To Ohio
by Sp0rtigirl
Summary: Spencer and Ashley go to Ohio to get away from the drama but end up running to it. Note: Sequel is no where near as long as the first one...I think.
1. NA Note to readers

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the replies on the last chapter. Don't worry I haven't forgot about you guys. I got my internet taken away on my laptop...and guess what...my whole story and sequel is on there. So when I do get the internet back on my laptop I'll make sure to post the first chapter of the sequel for you guys. Thanks again for being great and patient.


	2. Flying Into

Finally what you guys been waiting for...Chapter one. Thanks for all the positive replies and for your reward is the sequel. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

**Follow your Heart 2**

**Back To Ohio**

Pilot: "Lady and Gentlemen, we are going to experience some turbulence in the next couple of minutes. Please make sure you have your seatbelt on."

Spencer and Ashley are currently sleeping. Spencer's head is resting on Ashley's shoulder and Ashley has her head against Spencer's. Spencer is the first one to wake up because of the turbulence. Spencer was never too fond in flying when it comes to turbulence. High up in the air, ground thousands of feet below, in a plane that is shaking, who is to say something will go bad and they go tumbling to their doom. The turbulence starts getting stronger. Spencer closes her eyes shut and grabs Ashley's hand that was resting on the armrest and starts squeezing it.

Ashley wakes up to first the pain that was growing in her right hand and then she realized the turbulence. Ashley's eyes went down to Spencer's squeezing her hand to death.

Ashley: ((She must not like the turbulence))

Ashley moves her left hand to Spencer's left forearm.

Ashley: "It's okay."

The turbulence gets stronger and Spencer squeezes Ashley's hand even harder.

Ashley: ((I think my hand is getting numb. I need to distract her from the turbulence or she is going to break my fingers!))

Ashley lifts up her head and moves her left hand to Spencer's cheek making her look at her. Ashley quickly sees the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. Ashley leans in and kisses Spencer, hoping that will take Spencer's mind on the shaking.

Spencer trying to not think about the shaking, takes in the kiss and puts all her focus of Ashley's soft lips. Spencer feels the turbulence start to die down and stops. Spencer pulls away from Ashley's lips.

Spencer: "Thanks."

Ashley couldn't help but smile the cuteness that is Spencer.

Ashley: "It was my pleasure."

Spencer smiles and kisses Ashley lightly on the lips and rests her head back on Ashley's shoulder. Sleep drifts back into both the girls. The next time they will wake up, they will be in Ohio. However, both girls didn't know what troubles that still lied ahead of them. They left their troubles in L.A but soon to realize that they just jumped into a different pool of trouble.

---------

A cab pulls up to a two story house in a quiet neighborhood. Spencer and Ashley step out of the cab and Ashley pays the cab driver. The cab driver takes the money and drives away leaving Ashley and Spencer standing in front of a house.

Ashley: "So is this where Kelsey lives."

Spencer: "Yup."

Ashley: "Is she still home? Or did she leave for school already?"

Spencer: "Its 7 o clock. I think it is a pretty safe bet that she is still home."

Ashley: "Well how am I suppose to know? For all I know Ohio schools can start at 7 o'clock."

Spencer: "School starts at 8:30…."

Spencer and Ashley's attention goes to the upstairs window that was being quickly pushed open. A girl comes out of the window and notices the two girls and freezes in her tracks. Spencer and Ashley quickly recognize it is Kelsey. Kelsey's eyes widen when she realizes Spencer was looking straight at her when she was in a bad situation.

Kelsey: ((Oh shit.))

Kelsey was snatched back into reality, literally when a pair of hands grabs her by the hair and pulls her back into the house. Kelsey stumbles back through the window and into the face of a drunken angry step-dad.

Nick: "Where the hell do you think you're going!!"

Nick grabs Kelsey from the shirt and throws her against the wall. Kelsey doubles over from the impact on her back. Kelsey regains focus on Nick who picks up the bat that he carried while running after Kelsey throughout the house. To think Kelsey was able to slip in the house unnoticed and grabs some stuff that she needed. To Kelsey's dismay, her plan didn't go as plan.

Through the window, Ashley and Spencer witness Nick picking up the bat ready to swing. Both were frozen to the spot.

Nick swings the bat towards Kelsey from right to left. Kelsey lifts her hands up and blocks the bat with her forearms. She rather sacrifice her arms then her body. Kelsey quickly takes advantage and low blows her step dad with a kick. Pain quickly went to her forearms where she took the hit. Kelsey runs pass her step dad, grabs her bag and climbs back out through the window. Kelsey quickly gains her balance on the tile landing below her window and runs to the other end of it, towards the tree at the other side of the house. Kelsey puts the strap of the bag around her shoulders. Kelsey takes a couple steps back, runs and jumps towards the tree's branch sticking out. Spencer's breath gets caught in her mouth when she sees Kelsey jumping towards the tree which branch was at least 5 feet away, probably even more. Kelsey's hands get a hold of the branch. The pain in her arms quickly double and Kelsey quickly lets go of the branch and falls into the grass and rolls off her hard landing. Kelsey is now on all fours.

Kelsey: "Ah fuck."

Before either Spencer or Ashley can react what was going on they hear a screeching sound behind them. They turn around to find a black truck with tinted windows coming to a screeching halt behind them. Kelsey gets up and runs towards the truck and passes the two shocked girls.

Kelsey: "Get in!"

Kelsey steps on the truck's back tire and gets herself into the bed of the truck. Kelsey turns towards the girls who haven't budged.

Kelsey: "Come on!"

The 3 girls hear a door slam coming from the house and Nick limping out with his bat.

Ashley and Spencer: "Oh god."

Spencer climbs first into the truck and quickly followed by Ashley. When both girls are in, Kelsey hits the back window of the truck to tell the person inside to drive. The truck is quickly put into gear and speeds down the street. The three girls stumble backwards in the bed of the truck by the quick acceleration. The girls gain their balance, sit down and look behind them to see Nick in the middle of the street looking at them.

-----------

Soooo What do you guys think? I wasted no time in getting into it lol. I hope it got ur attention back to this fic for my loyal readers. Well im sure you know the drill by now. Replies por favor.


	3. What The Hell Was That?

Thanks for the positive replies. I know this is a bit different of my writing that you're use to but like one person commented. Its a whole new world of drama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes pass and Spencer had to break the silence.

Spencer: "What the hell was that?"

Kelsey stops rubbing her redden forearms and looks at Spencer for the first time during the ride in the truck bed.

Kelsey: "you shouldn't of come here."

Kelsey turns her attention to Ashley.

Kelsey: "I told you to stop her from coming here."

Ashley: "Well that wasn't an option I can choose. "

Spencer: "What the hell was that?"

Kelsey lets out a sigh, trying to hold her annoyance and frustration.

Kelsey: "That is Nick, drunk with anger that he needed to take it out on someone."

Spencer and Ashley were speechless for a couple of minutes.

Kelsey: "You shouldn't of come here."

Spencer: "And why not?"

Kelsey looks at the scenery going by them and ignores Spencer's question. Spencer was not about to let up. She wanted an answer.

Spencer: "And why not!"

Kelsey: "…because its not safe alright. Especially around me right now!"

Spencer: "How is it not safe?"

Kelsey: "For one…Nick…and I made some waves with the wrong people and made some enemies."

Spencer: "What do you mean you made enemies? How!"

Kelsey: "A situation I got myself in turned bad. Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out."

Spencer: "Are you in trouble?"

Kelsey: "You can say that."

Spencer: "What kind of trouble?"

Kelsey: "Will you just shut up Spencer and stop with the questions!"

Spencer is taken back from Kelsey's sudden outburst. Ashley sees this and decided to cut in.

Ashley: "Whoa Kelsey calm down."

Kelsey lets out a sigh and puts her head in her hands.

Kelsey: "It's nothing I can't handle."

Spencer notices the redness on Kelsey's forearms.

Spencer: "Yeah you're handling that really well."

Spencer points to Kelsey's arms.

Kelsey: "I am at a stalemate with that."

Spencer: "What do you mean?"

Kelsey: "My mom is somewhere out on a business cruise and I can't get a hold of her. My dad is in a bind with money down in Florida. So I have no where to go right now. A stale mate."

Spencer: "What are you going to do?"

Kelsey: "I need more money and I have way of raking in some cash. When I get enough I am going to Florida."

Spencer: "What way is that?"

Kelsey: "Don't worry about it!"

That was the second time, Kelsey has snapped at Spencer. Spencer senses there is way more than what Kelsey is telling her. This is not completely the Kelsey she knows and loves. There is something different. Something different in her eyes. Spencer doesn't know what it is but she thinks it desperation, anger, disappointment, what ever it is, it is not good. The truck turns in an apartment complex and parks.

Kelsey jumps out of the bed of the truck. Ashley and Spencer follow in close pursuit. The car door opens and out steps out their mystery driver. The driver was a girl with jet black hair, a lot like Kelsey but with some red highlights. The driver and Kelsey had similar features but the driver was a little shorter than Kelsey. They both stood strong and had sweet abs. The driver was wearing a mini skirt and a red spaghetti strap top. Where as, Kelsey was wearing ripped jeans and a black tight shirt that read "Good girls are bad girls that never get caught". Spencer recognizes the driver immediately, Kelsey's older cousin.

Spencer: "Ellie?"

Ellie: "In the flesh."

Spencer: "Oh my god."

Spencer walks over to her and gives her a hug.

Spencer: "Oh my god! How long has it been?"

Ellie: "I say about 2 years."

Spencer: "Oh my god look at you, you changed. You hated wearing skirts."

Ellie: "Looks can be deceiving. But look at you."

Ellie steps back and looks at Spencer. Spencer was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

Ellie: "Still the same. You haven't changed one bit. You still pull off the simple but beautiful look. It is no wonder I had a crush on you, a sweet babe like you."

Spencer smiles and slightly blushes but keeps eye contact with Ellie. Ashley catches on to the flirting and is not pleased at all. Ashley clears her throat to catch Spencer's attention. Spencer finally realizes Ashley was behind her. Spencer steps aside so Ellie can see Ashley.

Spencer: "Ellie, this is Ashley."

Ashley: "Her Girlfriend."

Ashley made sure Ellie heard the 'girlfriend' part. Ashley steps forwards and puts her arm around Spencer's waist.

Ellie: "Ahh. Kelsey did tell me something about an Ashley when I asked how Spencer has been. But I didn't know how serious it was or she just wanted me to back off if any case if we saw each other again."

Kelsey: "Believe me. It was also for you to back off. She's off limits now. THANK GOD."

Kelsey turns to Spencer and Ashley with a first smile Spencer and Ashley seen when seeing Kelsey.

Kelsey: "When did this happen?"

Ashley: "A couple of hours ago when I caught her at the airport."

Kelsey: "Good for you guys."

Kelsey glares at her older cousin.

Kelsey: "Right Ellie?"

Ellie puts on a fake smile.

Ellie: "Yeah…good for you two."

Kelsey: "Alright let's go inside."

Spencer: "Why are we here?"

Kelsey: "My new home."

-------------------------------------

Already not as 'bam!' as the first chapter but all chapters can't be like that. Alrighty. Ya know the drill replies por favor.


	4. Oh Hell No

Another chapter. Hope you guys are liking it so far. I did something a lil bit different in this chapter. Just to make it interesting. Most of this chapter will be told in Ashley's perspective, just so you can get a feel of how they think. The whole story will not be told in a character's perspective, only like 2 or 3 chapters.

ENJOY.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey walks to a door that reads "102". Before Kelsey unlocks the door, she turns around to face Spencer and Ashley.

Kelsey: "Mind you we were not expecting visitors so it is a tad bit messy."

Spencer: "Okay."

Kelsey unlocks the door and runs inside. Spencer and Ashley looks at each other trying to interpret Kelsey's odd behavior. Ellie is the first one to move and walk in followed by Ashley then Spencer. Her apartment was like a condo with a living room, kitchen, and a hallway which would lead to more rooms.

**ASHLEY's POV.**

When I walked into the room, the first thing i noticed was Kelsey running around the apartment picking up...beer cans and bottles!! _Oh hell nah._ The hard time she gave me with my drinking and here she is trying to cover her own dirty tracks. Something is definitely up. I slow down my pace walking through the doorway to give Kelsey sometime to discard the alcohol evidence before Spencer sees it. Spencer notices my slow down in pace and slightly pushes my back.

"Can you move any slower Ash?"

"Yes, I can, but in a more teasing manner."

I give her one of my seductive smiles and Spencer blushes. _Haha_. That girl is just too cute for her own damn good. I swear.

I walk faster and settle myself on the couch.

There was something up with Kelsey. This can't be good if she is off drinking and doing all that crap. Something is going on. She needs help in whatever she got into. But I mean what kind of trouble can she possibly get into in Farmville Ohio. Okay okay. The city I am currently in doesn't have that many farms around but if we drive pass the city I'm sure I will see cows and barns in less then 15 minutes. This is a nice apartment though. I don't know the prices are for a place like this in Ohio but it had to cost a pretty penny.

Spencer walks over and sits down in the leather rocking chair. I should have sat in that, but oh well. This couch is comfortable enough. _But then Ellie_…, okay I know I am not going to like her around Spencer. I don't want to play the jealous girlfriend but she sent invisible fumes going out my ear when she decides to sit on Spencer's lap. She swings her legs over the arm chair and puts her arms around my girlfriend's neck, getting comfortable. Oh hell no.

Spencer catches me watching and she just has a blank look on her face not knowing what to do. I raise my eyebrow. Ellie looks down to Spencer's face and gives her a flirtatious smirk. And Spencer smiles back!

_Keep your cool Ashley Davies. Keep it cool_. Do not walk over there and grab Ellie by the hair and pull her away from Spencer. That wouldn't look good on my part. But come on, I can't just sit here and watch this. So I speak up.

"Ellie, there is room on the couch, no need to be on Spencer's lap."

Ellie looks towards me.

"Its okay, I like Spencer's lap better."

I roll my eyes. Kelsey walks back into the room and sees Ellie on Spencer's lap and the look on my face, which I am sure she can read, I am soo not pleased.

"Spencer's lap is only reserved for Ashley and me. No one else, so off, Ellie"

I love Kelsey; she can be so cool sometimes. Obediently, Ellie gets off of Spencer's lap, Thank god. She stands up and sits down on the arm of the chair. What she can't stay away from Spencer. I know Spencer is hot but come on. I roll my eyes. I am not going to be the jealous girlfriend. I trust and love Spencer. She won't do anything to hurt me, or so I think…

Spencer gets up and walks over to me and sits on my lap. I couldn't help but smile at this gesture. She leans her back against me. I place my head on her shoulder and wrap my arms around her waist. _So comfortable_. _I can seriously get use to this_. Spencer decides to actually speak up this time.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Kelsey looks our way.

"Hmm, I'm skipping school, and Ellie, your going to work."

"Yes mommy." Ellie says sarcastically.

Ellie grabs her purse and walks out the door.

"Now that my cousin is gone, I'm going to make a phone call, so make yourselves at home."

"Okay."

Kelsey pulls out her cell phone and leaves the room. I am still worrying about that girl. My new goal in Ohio is to help Kelsey. She helped me get Spencer, the least I can do is make sure she is okay.

But I will deal with that later. Right now, I have my Spencer on my lap and I can't just ignore that or the burning sensation she is giving me, even though I doubt she even knows. It's only fair if i share the feeling. I wonder how long Kelsey will be gone. I start kissing Spencer's neck.

_hmm yummy_. _haha_.

"I can't believe you ran away from home, Spencer."

"I didn't run away."

"Yeah you did."

"I couldn't deal with it okay? Drop it."

Whoa sensitive subject. I will attack that matter later i guess. I should focus on kissing her. Before I can plan my next move, the doorbell rings. _Stupendous timing, Not!_

Kelsey shouts from somewhere, "Spencer can you get that!"

_No_...Spencer gets off my lap and I immediately miss her presence on my lap. oh what the hell, I get up too and we both walk to the door.

-------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you guys think?

Reviews por favor.


	5. Wet Welcoming

Oh wow so sorry...i forgot to update...school. being busy. I promise i will get another update up if i get 7 replies. Sorry my fans. please forgive me. Enjoy the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I get up to answer the door and Ashley follows right behind me. I'm so grateful to have Ashley in my life. She went with me without asking too many questions. I needed an escape from all the damn drama of my life. My mom hit me and does not accept me for me. I know my dad and Clay will probably be fine with it but mom and Glen. _No chance_. I don't even want to think about it. I can't face that music right now. My life will probably go down the drain when I get back home. So I did the next best thing and leave so everything will go on pause and I can catch my breath. I know I can't hide from it forever and I don't plan on too.

I know I have to tell dad about mom soon. Probably tonight but I'm not ready to go back home. I'm not ready. If my mom thought of sending me to boarding school before, there is no doubt she will send me there now, if she has her way. I'm not going to think about it right now. I will deal with that chapter of my life later. I even thought of a title, "Because I am GAY". Right now, I'm working on the chapter titled "Old Life Meets Ashley". I hope my friends like Ashley. That is my goal here. My family might gonna fall apart, and I'm going to need all my friends and no drama to get through this is one piece.

I get to the door and looking through the peep hole never came across my mind. I don't usually look through it. I open the door and all of a sudden I get welcomed by 4 streams of water!! It is being shot at me! I let out a little scream and stretch out my arms in a failed attempt to stop the water being shot at me. I grab Ashley who jumped behind the wall and out of the doorway. I move her in front of me to block the water from hitting me. She lets out a scream and tries to get out of my grip. _That was not going to happen_. Unfortunately she was getting pretty wet, and she slipped through my hands. Now she is using me as her shield. I'm getting soaked here. My clothes are sticking to me.

_Forget this!!_ I charge towards the streams, tucking my head to my chest so they can't shoot water in my eyes. Those girls are dead. I figured out who they were. They did this to me once before on my 13th birthday. I move blindly forward and I manage to grab one and I tackle her to the grass which was right beside the sidewalk. I try to take the water gun she was holding but before I knew it, the 3 other girls jump on me, like a freaking dog pile. I wiggle out from under them but then they turn me over. Now I'm flat on my back and they start tickling me.

"HAHAHAHA, Stop! Stop!!"

Unfortunately they did not stop.

"Mercy HAHA, mercy HAHa, I give, I give HAHa, you guys win!!"

And with that declaration, they stop and join me in my laughter.

--------

**Ashley's POV**

I lean against the doorway and watch these 4 girls and Spencer on the ground laughing. I couldn't help but smile. It was such a cute scene. I may not be a rocket scientist but these must be her close friends in Ohio. Spencer looks so happy. No drama and no worry in her face.

Kelsey appears right next to me and she is smiling. She must have been the mastermind of the wet welcoming. Kelsey looks at me and I can tell she is actually happy. She is not faking any part of that smile. Whatever is causing trouble in her life, Spencer can pause it. We both look back to the laughing fest in the grass. I must say, the four girls are not ugly what so ever. They are actually pretty and hot. All of them. Beauty in there own way. You have one red head with straight hair pulled back into a ponytail, a blonde with her hair at her shoulders, a light skinned black girl with her curly hair coming out her ponytail and a Latina with her hair in a French braid.

But to my dismay though, all of them we're wearing cheerleading outfits_. Oh god, cheer bitches??_ They were sporting the colors light blue and gold. I hope they are not like the cheerleaders in LA. My worst nightmare, more cheer bitches… They can't be that bad, if Spencer's friends with them. Spencer was one of them.

Kelsey clears her throat and they finally notice we were watching them. I put on my nicest smile. A girl has to make a good impression. I don't really care what they think but Spencer might so just in case.

The cheerleaders look at Kelsey and give her a warming smile like they haven't seen each other in ages. I wonder what that is all about. If I didn't know any better there were some look of surprise in there faces. I hope this doesn't have to do with whatever is eating her up inside.

----------------------------

What do you guys think?

replies por favor. Please and thank you.


	6. Cheerleaders Know Something

Sorry for the delay. Here ya go. Im on thanksgiving break right now so if i get 7 replies i will be able to get another chapter up faster.

Thanks to all the people that reply and still read the fic...its kinda discouraging how much my replies has dropped since the 1st one (not the sequel) and then the sequel now.

anyways...Enjoy

------------------------------

The cheerleaders get up and help Spencer up. All of them have big smiles on their faces.

Spencer: "You guys suck! Kelsey this must be your doing. You are the only one who knew I was in town!"

Kelsey: "I'm sorry Cee Bear, I couldn't help it."

Spencer: "Group Hug!"

The cheerleaders, Spencer, and Kelsey join together for a big hug. All of the girls were beaming. They pull away and Spencer gives individual hugs to the cheerleaders. Because of her happiness, Spencer forgotten about Ashley.

Spencer: "Oh yeah, guys, this is Ashley."

Spencer walks over to Ashley, grabs her hand, and leads her to the group.

Ashley: "Hey girls."

Ashley was not sure if she should be hiding their relationship or just act like friends. That question was soon answered by Spencer.

Spencer: "Ashley is my best friend in L.A and my…. girlfriend."

Spencer waits patiently for the girls' responses.

Redhead: "So this is Ashley, you were talking about."

The red head looks at Ashley.

Red head: "Nice to meet you, Spencer has told us so much about you. Nice to finally meet you. My name is Briana."

Blonde: "I'm Haylee."

Latina: "I'm Kristi."

Black girl: "And my name is Jasmine and of course you should know Spencer and Kelsey."

Briana: "Put us together and you have the hottest group in the town."

Kristi: "No the county!"

Haylee: "No, no, no, no. The state!"

The cheerleaders, Spencer, and Kelsey laugh. Ashley smiles at the site.

Jasmine: "Let me be the first to say that, I am not a cheerleader."

Kristi: "Neither am I!"

They all laugh again.

Spencer: "Then what is with the cheerleading outfit?"

Briana: "Spirit week at school to welcome the spring break next week!"

Spencer: "Oh my god, I totally forgot, Ashley isn't our spring break next week too?"

Ashley: "sure is."

Spencer: "Yes, so I can stay longer."

Briana: "This is going to be great, the old group together again plus one."

Ashley: "Yeah, you can't forget about me."

Jasmine: "I don't think Spencer will let us."

Kristi: "Oh jeez, guys, we have to get to school or we are going to be late."

Kelsey: "I'm not going."

Haylee: "And why am I not surprised…"

A confused look comes over Spencer and she looks at Kelsey, who avoids her eyes.

Spencer: "Have you not been going to school?"

Kelsey: "I've been going."

Haylee: "And not."

Kelsey: "Haylee shut up tattle taler."

Haylee: "Just saying the truth."

Kelsey: "You don't have to say it."

Haylee: "Spencer has a right to know."

Spencer looked back at forth between Kelsey and the other blonde.

Spencer: "Am I missing something here? Spencer has a right to know that Kelsey hasn't been going to school?"

Haylee: "Yes."

Kelsey: "No!"

Haylee: "And you have a right to know more things. Like"

Kelsey: "STFU Haylee, I'm out of here, I'm going to be late for school."

Kelsey walks inside and grabs her backpack. She appears back at the door, walks away and gets into a blue Nissan Scion and drives away. The group watches her go. Spencer and Ashley have confused looks on their face and the rest have disappointment in their faces.

After some awkward silence, Ashley decides to break.

Ashley: "Can someone say something because I'm not too comfortable with the awkward silence going on.

Spencer: "…What has been going on recently?"

Spencer looks at her four best friends in cheerleading outfits. But they weren't looking at her. They were more interested on the floor, the grass, and the cars passing by, anything that wasn't Spencer.

Spencer: "Has something been going on with Kelsey that I should know about?"

Haylee: "Yes."

The 3 others girls look at Haylee, trying to read what she is about to say or do.

Spencer: "Well, are you going to fill me in?"

Haylee: "YeahKelseydidsome"

Briana: "Andgotinsome"

Jasmine: "Andnowsheisin"

Kristi: "Andsheneedshelp."

Spencer: "Woah! Slow down, slow down and one at a time."

A confused look comes over Spencer and she looks at Ashley.

Spencer: "Did you get any of that?"

Ashley: "Not…a...word."

Spencer turns back to the group of girls.

Spencer: "Rewind and slow down. What about Kelsey?"

Jasmine: "You know what? We are going to be late for uhmm"

Kristi: "School because its about"

Kristi lift her wrist up to look at her watch, which she doesn't have one but she pretends.

Kristi: "Time to be anywhere but here. Later Spence."

They turn to leave but Spencer stops them.

Spencer: "What the hell is going on?!"

The anger and confusion from Spencer's voice immediately causes the girls to drop their heads and stare at the floor.

Spencer: "You guys aren't going to tell me?"

Haylee is the first to lift up her head.

Haylee: "We do have to go but we are going to tell you. You might be the only one who may get through to her. Just, come by after school and we will talk. Okay?"

Spencer: "Fine but right after school, you guys are talking you're heads off."

Jasmine: "Guarantee."

The 4 girls turn around and leave.

-------------------------

Reviews por favor


	7. Fake

Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

Spencer and Ashley walk back into the apartment and close the door. Spencer walks over the couch and lays down. Spencer lets out a sigh. Thoughts were running through her head about her friends and Kelsey. Ashley, who was leaning against the closed door, decides to break the silence.

Ashley: "That went well."

Spencer lets out a fake laugh. Ashley is determined to try and make Spencer feel a little bit better.

Ashley: "You're friends seem to like me, doesn't that make you happy."

Spencer: "Yeah but…"

Ashley: "But what?"

Spencer: "It seemed fake."

Ashley: "Fake?:

Spencer: "Two of them were faking it."

Ashley: "And how do you know that?"

Spencer: "Because…its..just…I don't know…I can sense something."

Ashley: "Unless you're just paranoid."

Spencer: "Ha, I don't think so."

Ashley: "I think so."

Spencer: "Well, you don't know them like I do. Sure we get along, but not that much. It seemed to perfect."

Ashley: "Yeah, I know what you mean. You guys were way too cheery and really did act like cheerleaders argh."

Spencer: "2 of them are cheerleaders though but still. I don't know maybe I am paranoid."

Ashley can sense something else was bugging Spencer and she just wasn't telling her. Ashley walks over to the couch and lifts Spencer's upper body up. Ashley sits down where Spencer's head was at and lowers down Spencer's head to her lap.

Ashley: "What else is on your mind Spence?"

Ashley starts stroking Spencer's blonde hair. Spencer closes her eyes and falls into the feeling of calm and soothing Ashley was giving her.

Spencer: "Kelsey. There is something wrong. I mean really wrong here."

Ashley: "Yeah I know."

Spencer: "What am I going to do? I know she needs help but I don't know what she needs help with?"

Ashley: "Well whatever it is, WE will help her together."

Spencer smiles a toothless smile at Ashley's "We". Ashley couldn't help herself. Ashley leans down and plants a short kiss on Spencer's lips that she has come to love.

Ashley: "Don't beat yourself about it, Spence. In due time we will know what is wrong. Your friends said they will tell you after school."

Spencer: "I'm annoyed at them, that they couldn't tell me right now and they decided to act all fake and cheery to try and hide something from you."

Ashley: "They are probably trying to protect you from something."

Spencer is slowing getting annoyed from Ashley defending her friends that she knows for years and Ashley is defending strangers she just met a few minutes ago.

Spencer: "I am a big girl. I can protect myself."

Spencer sits up and swings her legs to the floor.

Spencer: "And why are you defending them?"

Ashley: "No reason. Its just you shouldn't get all worked up about it."

Spencer: "My friends are hiding something big from me and I shouldn't get all worked up about it?!"

Ashley: "Uhh yeah. They are going to tell you Spencer. But right now you need to calm down a bit."

Spencer lets out a frustrating sigh. She didn't mean to get worked up. It was just the bad feeling in her stomach that just making her feels sick of whatever situation is going on with Kelsey.

Spencer: "Alright. I'm just worried that's all. I mean it is big if Kelsey is hiding something from me. She is a very straight forward, not hiding but attacking a problem person. And the fact, that she is hiding something from me that apparently is bugging and screwing her up, makes me worry."

Ashley: "To be honest, I sense something too. But we can't do anything right now. How about we worry about that when they get out of school but right now lets live in our own Spashley world. I mean come on. I'm in Ohio. Ashley Davies, The LA girl is in Farmland, Ohio. Uncharter territory for me. We are seriously not just going to sit here and let perfect quality time go by."

Spencer: "You're right. Let's get you out in the city. But first we both must shower."

Ashley: "Great idea. Want to conserve some water and join me in the shower."

Spencer: "Uhmm. Okay."

--

Ashley jumps up excited and extends her hand to Spencer.

Spencer: "I was kidding Ashley. That is not going to happen."

Ashley's smile turns to a frown.

Ashley: "Argh. That was cruel. Got me all up and excited for nothing."

Spencer: "Haha. I couldn't help myself. I call first shower….so I can take all the hot water."

Spencer gets up and runs towards the hallway where she can hopefully find the bathroom.

Ashley: "Oh hell no."

Ashley runs right after Spencer. In the hallway all the door where close and they didn't know which one was the shower. They both start opening the doors quickly hoping to find the shower before the other. Spencer and Ashley has opened all the doors except for you. The door was right between the two girls. They stand there, staring each other down. Ashley was the first to make the first move towards the door. Ashley manages to open the door, which was indeed the bathroom, but was quickly grabbed by the waist by Spencer and pulled away from the bathroom. They both struggle between each other to get out of each others grip and into the bathroom. After a few moments of trying to grab the door and get into the bathroom, Spencer was victorious. Spencer quickly closes and locks the door before Ashley can get in.

Ashley: "Argh. You suck Carlin!!!"

Spencer yells through the door.

Spencer: "Oh you know you love me!"

--------------

Replies please. i have the next chapter ready for you guys if i get enough replies.


	8. The Hole I Fallen Into

Thanks for the replies everyone. I appreciate it.

Well this chapter will give u a bit from the mysterious Kelsey side. Its all in her perspective. This might contain some not kiddish stuff so im warning you now.

Ye be warned Kids

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

KELSEY's PV

I walked out on everyone and speed away in my car. My mom gave me this car about a month ago. As a gift for not being around as much as she would like to. Whatever. I tuned her out when she said her and Nick were thinking of marriage. I swear I thought I was going to die at those words. I thought I was having a serious heart attack. She says he is basically a part of the family already since he takes care of me and my brother. HaHa! No. My brother started his spring break early and went to Florida to visit dad. I begged him to take me with him. Yes, begged. I need to see my father that I know who loves me. He couldn't take me though. Not enough money. He went down there to help dad out and give him an extra hand down there. Why do I feel like I was left behind? Everyone was just leaving me and not bothering in taking me with them. That was whole different issue entirely. Right now, I have a different problem.

Haylee could not keep her mouth shut. I do not want Spencer to be worried about me. It will just make me feel worst than I already do. And I already feel like sh!t. How the hell did I get myself into this? How am I in debt with an asshole? Not just any asshole, no it had to be argh him.. I know why. Ellie. God damn it. My own cousin got me into this. And she has the nerve to flirt with Spencer. Oh hell no. Ellie will not go near Spencer. I will make sure of that. No. She will just corrupt her and get her in way over her head. She will probably pressure her into some drugs. Argh. I hate my cousin. But when everyone was leaving me, she came to me. We ended up moving into the apartment together, splitting the rent in half. But she paid for everything else. Electricity, water, and any other bill. Of course, my curiosity got the best of me and I started wandering where she is getting the money. I wish I never found out, I wish I never found the bag of drugs in our bathroom. I wish I never confronted her and flushed them down the toilet. I wish I didn't try to help her. I wish that I didn't owe…him…for the drugs that were apparently his. I wish I could have found a way out. I wish I wasn't falling into a big hole that I might not be able to get out of. I wish when I tried to get out, he didn't give me a choice that; If I didn't pay him some how, he will not only hurt me but the people that I love. And I wish I weren't here.

I park my car next to Ellie's truck. I step out of my car and was rushed with the smell of the farm smell, the country like smell. I look at the red barn in front of me. This place is not much of a farm now. But it once was. There are stables to the left and a house behind me that I had to drive by to get to this barn. The only animal life here was the horses in the stable. I've been here before. Even before it was a meet and exchange place. Before things have slowly changed.

I remember this big wild party at the house. I also remember finding Spencer in the barn crying. I will never forget that day. I was looking all over the house for Spencer and when I looked out the back window, I saw Spencer's boyfriend walking away from the barn with a stupid smile on his face. I never liked Spencer's boyfriend. He was a punk and Spencer was blinded by his charm. So I just decided to let her make her own mistakes. I went to the barn and found her sitting on a haystack, crying. She looked so lost, confused and looked like she made a big mistake. She didn't tell me exactly what happened but she tried to convince those tears were nothing but I saw right through that. She didn't tell me what happened but I kind of but 1 + 1 together when I saw some protection discarded in the hay. I kept this info to myself though. I just held her and comforted her. I took her home and then came back to the party. Spencer's pain really got to me and it killed me that I couldn't fix it. I had a couple of drinks and then I saw her boyfriend making out with Melissa, me and Spencer's enemy. Alcohol makes me a little less rational and I act without thinking. I lost myself control and jumped Spencer's boyfriend. He tried to calm me down and tell me its not what it looks like. Yeah right. That didn't stop me. So we fought. I was a pretty good fighter back then and I was handling him just find even though he was stronger than me. The fight had a fast turn when his boys held me back and Spencer's boyfriend got a good shot to my face. I couldn't recover well after that blow. I tried fighting back but they circled me and his friends were strong. I was being thrown into the wall and the fight moved to the front yard. Even though I was basically getting my ass kicked, I wasn't about to take it on the ground. My football friends and boyfriend came to my rescue. Haylee called the cops, I later found out, and the cops came and broke up the fight my friends and Spencer's boyfriend's friends.

After the fight I went to Spencer's house because I was sleeping over her house. She asked me what had happened and I told her about the fight and what caused me to get into a fight. She looked so hurt and not because of what I did but what her boyfriend did. They broke up the next day. She was devastated. Her pain really got to me. I vowed that day that something like this will never happen to her again and I would protect her to the best that I can. So you can imagine my happiness when Spencer's boyfriend, which turned to ex, was sent to a boarding school in another state. I got better in fighting and I never really realized that my feelings for Spencer were stronger than just friends. Ha the next party we went to, which was a long time later, I kissed her but that is a different story entirely.

Oh how the mighty have fallen. And I am the mighty one in that expression. I've been to this barn a couple of times recently. I hated every bit of it. I walk through the barn doors and come face to face with Ellie and Spencer's ex boyfriend.

-----------------------------------

What do u guys think?

what do you predict will happen?

Replies por favor. More replies faster updates.

Love you all.


	9. Confidence

Sorry for the wait. I apoligize.i was away. here is another chapter for ya'll. Enjoy.

----------------------------------

Half an hour later, Spencer walks into the living, wearing some of Kelsey's clothes, Spencer finds Ashley asleep on the couch. A smile comes across her face when an evil idea comes to mind. Spencer walks into the kitchen and looks for a cup. Spencer looks under the sink and freezes. There in the small trash can were empty bottles and cans of beers.

Spencer: ((Maybe Ellie drank them or…no Kelsey doesn't like drinking, unless something is really wrong. I knew there was something wrong. Okay, Spence, don't think about it right now. Right now it's me and Ashley quality time. I will deal with that when the time comes.))

Spencer trying to forget about the beer, she looks elsewhere and finds some glasses in the higher cabinets. Spencer takes the glass and fills it up with cold water from the sink. Spencer places the cup on the counter and walks back to the bathroom where she grabs a towel. Quietly Spencer walks over to the sleeping Ashley with the glass of water and the towel. It's a good thing, Kelsey's couch is leather. The water won't damage it.

Spencer: ((she looks so peaceful. Too bad I'm going to ruin it. Hopefully she is a deep sleeper.))

Spencer hovers the glass of water above Ashley's face. Spencer slowly starts tilting it and stops when a small smile forms on Ashley's face.

Ashley with her eyes still closed: "Don't you dare Spence."

Spencer's mouth opens slightly. The brunette caught her. How did she find out what she was about to do?

Taking advantage of Ashley not opening her eyes, she decided to tilt the glass fully.

The cold water lands on the brunettes face causing her eyes to close tight, her nose to wrinkle and her mouth to open because of the cold sensation. A scream comes out of the brunette and rolls of the couch away from the waterfall. Spencer moves out of the way so Ashley wouldn't land on her feet. Spencer couldn't hold her laughter any longer. Spencer moves clumsily away from the couch and sits down in the middle of the floor laughing. Ashley's reaction playing over and over again in her mind. Ashley wipes the water out of her face and looks up to see Spencer laughing her head off.

Ashley: "You are soo dead Carlin!"

Spencer's eyes open to see Ashley getting up from the floor and heading her way.

Spencer: "haha Oh Jeez."

Spencer gets up and runs out of the front door followed by Ashley in close pursuit. Spencer barely made it to the sidewalk when the brunette tackles her into the grass. Laughter comes over Spencer again.

Spencer: "Haha I'm Sorry!"

Spencer tries to get up but is pushed back down by Ashley who sits on Spencer's stomach so she couldn't get away. Spencer was engulfed by laughter. She couldn't stop. The look on Ashley's face, the look on Ashley's face now. She couldn't stop laughing.

Ashley: "I can't believe you just did that!"

Still laughing

Spencer: "haha I'm sorry I couldn't resist."

Acting mad, Ashley gives Spencer an angry glare and gets up off of her. Spencer sits up.

Spencer: "You should have seen your face."

Ashley turns around and stomps back into the apartment.

Spencer gets up and runs after her and closes the door when she enters the apartment. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand to stop her from keep walking away from her.

Spencer: "I'm sorry you have to admit that was funny."

Ashley turns around and tries to look all mad.

Spencer: "Aww don't be mad at me."

Spencer gives her a pouting face. Ashley cracks and lets out a smile.

Ashley: "Okay you got me. It was kind of funny. But you are so going to pay for that."

Spencer: "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

Ashley pushes Spencer to the wall and pins herself against it. Ashley feels the blonde's knees go weak when she presses her body to hers. Spencer leans in to kiss Ashley but Ashley pulls away.

Ashley: "You will see. But I am mad at you right now, so I'm not going to talk to you."

Spencer: "You're talking to me now."

Without responding, Ashley takes a step back and heads to the bathroom to take a real shower.

--

Half an hour later, Ashley opens the bathroom door a bit and sticks her head out. She didn't want to talk to Spencer but she had too.

Ashley: "Spence?"

Spencer shows up in front of the door with a sly smile of her face.

Spencer: "I thought you weren't going to talk to me."

Ashley: "I won't after you help me."

Spencer: "Then why would I help you if you're just going to go back to not talking to me?"

Ashley: "Because I said so."

Spencer: "Ha."

Spencer turns and starts to head down the hall.

Ashley: "Okay! Okay! I will talk to you."

Spencer turns around with a smile on her face.

Spencer: "I thought you would see it my way."

Spencer walks back to the front of the door.

Spencer: "How may I help you young lady?"

Ashley: "I need clothes."

Spencer: "and so do I."

Ashley: "Yeah but your wearing clothes…and I'm not."

Spencer: "Oh. I don't see the problem."

Spencer smiled because of her remark.

Ashley: "Well Spencer, I know how much you want to see me with out clothes, I don't think you deserve it so can you get me some clothes?"

Spencer: "Can I have your credit cards and I will walk the 5 miles to the outlet mall?"

Ashley: "Quit being smart with me and get me some of Kelsey's clothes."

Spencer: "If you ask nicely."

Ashley: "Just get me some clothes."

Spencer: "That was not asking."

Ashley reaches out her hand through the opening and pulls Spencer's waist closer to her. Ashley still hiding her self behind the door, leans in and kisses Spencer on the neck.

Spencer: "Seducing me will not get you clothes Ashley."

Ashley smiles on Spencer's neck and makes a trail of kisses to Spencer's lips. Ashley gives Spencer a light kiss on the lips.

Ashley: "Please."

Spencer: "That was way better. I'll be back."

Spencer walks to the room where she found the clothes, which she knew was Kelsey's room because she recognizes the posters, the shoes, and clothes that she has seen Kelsey wear. Spencer grabs a set of clothes that will look good on Ashley. Well anything will look good on Ashley but these were good. Meanwhile back at the bathroom, Ashley was thinking about how Spencer changed a bit. The new found confidence. Could it be because we are in Kelsey's Territory and she feels safe? Or is it being back in Ohio? Whatever it is, Ashley did not mind. It was quite a turn on.

---------------------------

everyone loves spashley fluff right?

Well what do u guys think. Reviews por favor.


	10. Tempting Towel

So yeah...sorry for taking a while...enjoying winter break and all. Well here is another chapter. Thanks for the replies.

Enjoy.

---------------------------------

SPENCER's PV

I came out of Kelsey's bedroom with clothes in my hand to see Ashley standing outside of the bathroom with only a towel. Seriously, I think my heart skipped a beat. I keep walking towards her, trying to keep my cool. Which was in fact really hard to do because how well she looked wearing a towel. I rather see her in the towel then the clothes I have in my hand. Ah Dirty mind Spencer! Stop!

I stop in front of her. She gives me her flirtatious smirk like she knows what I'm thinking. Can she read minds?? No no. Spencer stop.

"Here"

I hand her the clothes.

"Don't try to hide it Spence, you know you rather see me in this towel than these clothes"

Oh god. She can read minds! Well at least mine. With that comment I couldn't help but blush and look at the floor. I couldn't help it. She does that to me every time. Make me blush.

"Ha I was totally right!"

I look up and smile at her. I don't know what it is but I feel very flirtatious and bold all of a sudden. I know I wouldn't get this urge in L.A. I sort of lost a lot of my confidence when I entered California. A different place, different people, and I felt a little inferior. But when it became me and Kelsey in California together, a felt a different wave of comfort than what Ashley gives me, like she let out my braver, a little tougher side. To contrary to popular belief I do have a darker, confident side. Yes, I was always "sweet and innocent", well sometimes I had to put up that mask to cover up something not so sweet and innocent. That was the past and I don't want to go back there. Not thinking about! I'm here with Ashley. She loves me.

"Ok. The thought may have crossed my mind."

I give my own flirtatious smirk. My smirk turns into a smile when she raises her cute little eyebrow. I don't think she expected me to actually admit it. To tell the truth, I didn't expect to actually say it out loud. It must be because I'm back in Ohio. Back home. Where I was never the outcast, and was never looked down as a freak or a loser or inferior. If anything I was looked up to.

I lean in and give Ashley a kiss on the lips. Originally I was planning it to be a quick kiss but when I pulled back she leaned in, indicating the kiss was not over. How can I say no to that? I thought she was mad at me but I guess not. I pull away again but this time with a purpose. She gave me her pouting face. Oh god, soo cute. It's always good to be wanted.

"Get dress so I can show you around and get to the school on time."

"How are we going to get around?"

"Walking of course"

Ashley bursts out laughing, thinking I was joking. I didn't join the laughter. She saw me not laughing and she stopped.

"You can't be serious."

"Do you have a problem with walking?"

"Will we be walking more than a block?"

"yes"

"Then I have a problem with it."

"Oh come on, you lazy ass."

"How about we stay in and…"

--

Ashley leans in and kisses me. Oh god, I know where this is going but as tempting as it is, and its very tempting, I want to show her around and show her my old life. And she was the one who wanted to get a look of Ohio. I guess that changed when we would have to walk. But before I knew it, my back was being pressed against the wall, pinned by a beautiful girl wearing only a towel and her tongue is on my bottom lip asking permission to enter. Oh god, she feels so good. I know what she is trying to do though, so I don't give her permission and turn my head so those addicting lips weren't on mine anymore. Ooohh god, she didn't stop. Now she is at my neck and the feeling she is giving me is making my knees go weak. I need to stop now before I won't be able to.

"Ashley…"

"hmmmm"

She bites down on neck, which results in me gasping.

"Oh shit, Ash."

I need to stop her, even though I don't want to. I move away from the wall and keep her at a distance. I swear she could have been a horny teenage boy in a past life.

"no more. Ash, get dress and we are going on a long long long walk."

"oh come on Spence. I don't want to walk around and get sweaty. I rather get sweaty a different way."

..I know where this is going.

"Okay. Okay, we will get sweaty a different way."

A big smile comes across her face and I couldn't help but smile because I know what she is thinking. She opens her arms out wide, inviting me in. I walk towards her and duck under her arms and walk into Kelsey's room.

--------------------

so what do u guys thing?

Reviews por favor


	11. Not Gonna Be Smooth

Sorry for the wait. Busy with finals. Well I have the next chapters ready for you guys if you guys reply and still wanna read it. Again sorry for the wait but hey what can I say...

ENJOY.

-----------------------------------

ASHLEY's PV

The bedroom. Why didn't I think of that? The bedroom, equal a bed and equals more comfort. I am not a sex addict. Spencer is different. We aren't going to do anything. I care for her way to much to pressure her. Actually I care for her more than I ever did anyone else. Who am I kidding? I am in love. I mean who wouldn't be in love if Spencer was their girlfriend.

I follow her into the bedroom expecting to reconnect with those soft lips when a board comes flying at my chest. I put my hands up and catch it. What the hell? I look at the thing and it was a skateboard. I flip it over and to the bottom side to see the design. There was a red brick wall all along the board and in the center was Kelsey in graffiti writing.

So I guess this is Kelsey's board. I look up to see Spencer walking out of, I'm assuming is the closet, with a pair of skates in her hands. The skates are very sporty looking and were blue with black strips on the side. Like the addidas thing or whatever. They were a sweet pair. I look at Spencer's face and she has a smile on her face.

"Do you skate or skateboard?"

"I know how to skate."

"okay."

I watch Spencer go back into the "closet" and she comes out with another pair of skates in her hand. She tosses them to me. I clumsily catch them with my hand and use my chest to help catch them. I only catch them clumsily because I still have the board in my left hand. This whole throw things at Ashley is getting a little old. Why can't she be throwing her clothes that she has on to me. I think I would enjoy that a little bit more. I put the skateboard down and put one skate in each hand.

"what am I suppose to do with this?"

She smiles at me and walks out of the room and to the living room. She turns to me.

"You're going to put them on dummy. This is how we are going to sweat a different way. We skate."

Oh god. I may know how to skate but she doesn't know how well. And it's not very well. Like I'm going to tell her that I am okay but not up to par to do it for fun. Last time I skated. I fell right on my royal ass. Never skated since.

She walks out of the apartment and I reluctantly follow.

-------------------------------------

Kelsey's PV

The lunch bell rings and I happily get out of my Chemistry class. Mrs. Bentley, oh my god, needs to retire and go some place where I wont ever see her again. She keeps calling me to answer freaking question and looking for answers for the questions. She needs to just leave me alone. What happens if you mix this with this, well yeah get an explosion uh duh!...omg.

I head through the cafeteria. I do the whole nod your head thing when people said Hi to me. I walk over to one table full of boys, the football team. They say hi to me and try to make conversation. I talk to them a bit but of course they try flirting with me. One of the guys hand me half of his sandwich. He always gave me some of his lunch when I came by. I haven't came by this table in a while. His name is Bobby. One of my ex's. We are now best friends though and have each other's back. He is one of those pretty boy football players. I accept the sandwich and head over to the table I always sit at with the girls. Well use to. I haven't recently. There are 5 of us including me. Spencer use to be our 6 but she upped and moved. I sit down at my usual seat.

Haylee is the captain of the cheerleading squad and one of the hottest girls in school. Spencer was the co-captain and also one of the hottest girls in school. Spencer actually was the hottest blonde in school and I'm not just saying that. The football players took a poll. Haha. I will never forget Spencer's face when they gave her a crown and sign necklace saying "Voted The Best Looking Blonde". Those were the days. Man, I would give anything to have that again. We know so many people and everyone knows us. And everyone knows I have been very distant lately.

The girls turn their heads towards me when I sit down. We haven't eaten lunch together in a long time. Probably about a month. What can I say? I hate myself enough to pull away from everyone. Its for their own good. I hope they will understand in the end.

I think I interrupted a conversation when I sat down because it became very quiet. I try to act casual and break it.

"Hi girls."

---------------------------

Reviews por favor and I'll get the next chapter up fast.

3


	12. What About Your Own Good?

Sorry for the wait. i got my internet taken away from me for a whole ass week but now i got it back cus i read one of my dad's books, cleaned my room and bathroom. Ur lucky i did that or else i would have to wait a WHOLE month to get it back.

Another Chapter. More is revealed in Ohio. DRAMA. Gotta love some drama. I know I do but I don't like a not sure who your in love with drama and then a drive by shooting happening right after potentially killing whoever the writer pleases to keep everyone in suspense. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------

Haylee: "Well look who decided to finally eat lunch with us."

Kelsey: "..Yeah..I'm sorry about that."

Haylee: "Are you?"

Briana: "Haylee cool it."

Jasmine: "You decided to finally eat lunch with us?"

Kelsey: "Yeah."

Haylee: "Why the sudden change of mind?"

Haylee is the only girl besides for Spencer who will get all up in Kelsey's face quickly.

Kelsey: "I don't know. I just wanted to eat lunch with you guys again."

Haylee: "You don't have anything better to do?"

Haylee's attitude gets the best of Kelsey.

Kelsey: "Okay if you guys don't want me here, I'm gone. I don't need this crap."

Kelsey gets up and starts walking out of the cafeteria.

Briana: "Look what you did now Haylee."

Haylee: "What? I was just speaking the truth."

Jasmine: "You didn't need to talk to her like that. We need to help her and I know she needs help."

Brittany: "And pushing her away like that is not going to help."

Haylee: "I'm sorry."

Briana: "Its not us you should be saying sorry to, you should be saying sorry to Kelsey. Even though we are all mad at Kelsey and what she is doing, its our job as her friends to use every opportunity that she gives us to save her."

Jasmine: "And you just effed up another opportunity."

The guilt starts hitting Haylee. She loves Kelsey. She really does, its just what she found out what Kelsey has been doing really just…disappointed her soo much that it made her angry at her. Haylee looked up to Kelsey and to see your hero falling really hurts. Haylee tried talking to Kelsey but that only caused a loud argument between the two. Haylee has seen Kelsey do what makes her sick to the heart. So now, they are not cool at all. Haylee tried to look after Kelsey but was shot down hard. So Haylee takes the distant approach but the more Kelsey pushes everyone away, the angrier Haylee becomes.

Haylee: "God damnit."

Haylee gets up and runs after Kelsey. Haylee catches up with Kelsey in the quad.

Haylee: "Kelsey wait, I'm sorry."

Kelsey was not in the understandable mood. What she did earlier today at the barn hurt her pride and everything she believes in. What Her and Ellie are doing just makes her sick to the stomach and extremely low.

Kelsey: "No your not. So don't try to feed me your BullSh!t. You don't like me so don't try and fake it for everyone's sake."

Haylee: "I'm not faking it Kelsey. We are just all worried about you and what you are doing."

Kelsey: "What I am doing is not of your business."

Haylee: "It is when you push us away."

Kelsey: "Its for your own good."

Briana, Brittany and Jasmine join Haylee's side.

Briana: "How is it for our own good, when it is killing you?"

Brittany: "Yeah, Kelsey, we just want to help you with whatever problem you may have."

Jasmine: "We miss you being you and lately you haven't been you."

Haylee: "And we want you to stop selling drugs."

Kelsey: ((busted, deny deny)) "You don't know what your talking about."

Haylee: "Yes I do, We saw you."

Kelsey: "You guys are crazy."

Briana: "Kelsey please just talk to us."

Brittany: "This is not like you"

Kelsey: "Stay the hell away from me. All of you. You guys think I'm a drug dealer and you think you have me all figured out."

Jasmine: "Well then tell us."

Kelsey: "Just leave me alone. You don't know the whole story and just stop trying to help me. Helping people that don't want help, only make things worst. Trust me, I've learned from experience."

Haylee: "Why Kelsey!? Why? Why are you pushing us away? Why does it take Spencer for you to talk to us on the phone? Are you hiding something else from us?!"

The kindness and genuine concern from them is too much for Kelsey. Guilt just keeps hitting her in the stomach. Blow after blow. Sentence after sentence. She can't tell them what is going on. It was part of the deal she made. They don't know it but it is for their own safety. Once she climbs out of the hole she is in, she will be severely punished and hopes her friends won't get caught in the line of fire.

Kelsey: "You don't understand. You don't know what is going on and its best if it stays that way. Look, I appreciate you guys wanting to help me. I really do. But don't. I can handle this and I can whatever trouble I get into. So back off. Its for your own good."

Briana: "What about your own good?"

Kelsey lets out a frustrating sigh.

Kelsey: "I'm working on it."

Kelsey turns and leaves her best friends watching her go not knowing what to do and maybe Spencer can get farther than they have.

--------------------------------------------------

Well what do you guys think?

Review por favor.


	13. I'm Good but You Are Not

Another update for my loyal fans. Enjoy!

Peace out

-----------------------------------------

ASHLEY'S PV

Oh Sh!t.. Me and Spencer have been skating for 30 minutes now. We didn't really get very far because I was trying to get a hang of these things. How embarrassing. Spencer had a big smile on her face watching me struggle to get my balance and trying to glide smoothly. It took me like 30 minutes before I got the skates on to try and convince Spencer a different way of transportation, like maybe the bus. She declined it flatly and I had no choice but to put on the things.

We got about 4 blocks in that half an hour. In my defense, these were freaking long blocks. This is not LA. In this town, I don't even know what town I'm in but whatever, things are spread out pretty far apart. Its not cramped in like L.A is. Spencer says we should have been to the at least 8 blocks away by now. She says I'm slow. Okay maybe I am but I'm rolling, I haven't fell once thank you very much. Okay maybe there were a few close calls but my royal ass never hit the floor. Okay there was about 7 times I almost fell and Spencer caught me every time.

Spencer is skating right beside me now. We were holding hands the whole time. I think more of support when I start falling. Spencer speeds up her paces and starts skating backwards but our hands are still connected. Spencer starts moving her hips and legs so she stays in front of me. I couldn't help but look at her body swish to one side of this big sidewalk to the other. She looked so graceful. I can tell really easily that she skated for years. She doesn't even bother looking behind her to see where she is going. Nope. She is looking right in my eyes.

"I can't wait until you fall." I couldn't help but say it. When she falls, I am going to make sure she falls sometime during this skating thing, I will be laughing my head off. She is very cocky and confident when she is skating. She is like flying through the air.

"I'm not planning on falling."

"Someone is over confident"

"Oh whatever, just because I am a better skater than you, you don't need to be wishing I'm gonna fall on my ass."

"Can't help it. And by the way, you look really hot when you skate."

"So I have been told."

"How many times?"

It was an innocent question. Just curiosity. Nothing more. She puts on this fake thinking face and let's go of my hand and use them to count. She counts past 5 and than she lift her right hand and counts the 5 fingers on that hand. She doesn't stop there. She goes back to her left hand and counts those 5 fingers again. Than back to her right hand and counted those 5 fingers again. My mouth slowly opens up to the disbelief but she stops counting and replies.

"Least 20 people."

"So, I'm taking it, I'm not the only fan of yours here."

"hmm. I don't know. I guess your going to have to see."

She slows down her pace so she can get closer to me. Since we are going slightly downhill, my pace didn't stop when her body touched mine. One of her legs were between mine and the other one was outside my left foot So are skates wont collide and send us falling. Our cheeks are touching now.

"Try to keep up." She whispers in my ear. Before I knew it she pulls away from me, turns around, and picks up her pace. I am not one who backs away from a challenge so I pick up my pace. Don't fall, Don't fall.

She is now 20 feet ahead of me, when her attention goes to a car driving past her. It was a black old mustang with tinted windows. I couldn't see the driver but Spencer was paying attention to the car so intensely that she didn't see the lady walking out on the side walk from the house.

"Spencer!"

Spencer snaps out of it and turns back forward right when she is like a couple feet away from the person, ready to collide. Spencer cuts really quickly barely missing the person but lost control of her skates and falls on the grass. I start laughing. I couldn't help it.

--

Spencer's PV

My heart drops to my stomach. No it can't be. No. No. It must have been a hallucination. He can't be back.

"Young lady are you okay?"

I look up to the woman who I almost hit.

"I'm fine."

I look towards the direction the mustang left. No this can't be happening.

"Spencer?"

How did this woman know my name? I look at the woman again.

"Spencer. Oh my god How long has it been?"

I give the woman a confused look. I remember her but I just don't know how.

"You don't remember me? Its me, Ms. Blackmore. Don't pretend you don't remember me. How much we had you over for dinner."

And it hit me. She was one of my ex's mother.

"Oh hi, Ms. Blackmore. I didn't recognize you for a second there."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh just peachy."

"What are you doing back in Ohio?"

"Just visiting my friends. How's Bobby doing?"

"He has been doing great. Getting a ton of college scholarships."

"Wow. That's great."

Bobby was my second to last boyfriend I had in Ohio. Hmm..why did I break up with him? Oh yeah. He liked Kelsey.

"If you don't mind me asking Spencer, where were you heading?"

Ashley stops right in front of me trying to suppress her laughter.

"are you okay?"

"Yeah the grass broke my fall."

Ashley starts chuckling. She is just loving this.

"Oh where are my manners, Ms. Blackmore, this is my friend Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Ashley."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms.Blackmore."

"Ms. Blackmore, we were heading towards the mall."

"Would you like a lift girls?"

Yeah, I always like her.

"That would be great, Ms. Blackmore."

"Yeah perfect. I'm not that big on skating."

Ashley sits next to me and we start taking off our skates. After a minute we were in our shoes that were hanging around our necks when we were skating. Ashley stands up and helps me up. Ms. Blackmore turns and starts heading to her mailbox. I'm glad Ashley didn't get mad at me for introducing her as my friend. Once up, Ashley starts brushing the grass and a little bit of dirt on my butt. Which I doubt there was anything to brush off. She slides her hand in my back pocket. Hello! And she whispers in my ear.

"I'll let that slide."

I blush and she takes her hand out of my back pocket. Ms.Blackmore returns and gestures to her car in the driveway. I hope she didn't see that. I don't think so, since she didn't say anything. There are a lot of religious people here and I'm glad Ashley removed her hand from my back pocket because that would just lead to awkwardness and lectures from Ms. Blackmore. And probably disgust.

-----------------------------------

reviews por favor

please and thank you


	14. Hollister

small update Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------

It takes 5 minutes to get to the mall by car. Ms. Blackmore drops us off in front of my favorite store. I say my goodbyes to Ms. Blackmore and she drives off. Ashley walks to me and stands right next to me, waiting for me to start moving. My mind however went to the black mustang. I remember that mustang. And I just can't believe it. It can't be.

"Earth to Spencer."

Ashley waves her hand in front of my face which snaps me back.

"Oh sorry"

"Its okay. So let's get to shopping."

Ashley turns and starts walking. I grab her hand to stop her. She turns back with a 'What?' expression on her face.

"Where are you going?"

"uhmm going to go shopping. You know walk into a store, find, grab, and buy."

"Yeah I know but the store I want to be at is right here."

I gesture to the Hollister store right behind us.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"What?"

How is this a joke?

"I am not going to go shopping…in there. I don't even want to go in…there."

She gestures to the entrance under the hay tile shelter.

"And why not?"

I am not getting this.

"Do I look like a girl who would shop at some preppy fake store?"

Ohh so that is it.

"Well no, I guess, but I shop here. This is my favorite store."

Ashley's mouth drops slightly.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious, so come on. It wouldn't be that bad. jeez"

I grab her hand and start walking to the door. She doesn't move, which causes me to stop my walking.

"Come on Ashley."

"I have an image to uphold Spence, and walking in..there. Will rip it to shreds."

"Its just a store Ashley."

"I know. A store that I just hate."

"Oh come on. You don't have to shop in here. You can just look around and wait for me to be through shopping."

Ashley sighs. I got her. I grab her wrist and lead her to the store. This time she moves and we enter Hollisters.

"Oh god can they spray anymore cologne in this place."

"I think it smells fine."

"It spells like Axe and other Boy Cologne. And a lot of it. Its toxicating."

"Maybe you just don't like it because it smells like boys and you rather have girls' perfumes."

"Maybe true but still. Can they spray anymore of that crap?"

"Get over it Ashley. Its just cologne."

I let go of Ashley's wrist and walk to the nearest table with really cute shirts. I pick up a stale blue shirt and put it up to my front and turn to Ashley.

"What do you think?"

Ashley walks over and takes the shirt out of my hands and tosses it back to the table.

"Uhm no. I have something else in mind. Since I am not going to shop in here, might as well help you out."

Ashley walks over to a table and picks up a light blue top and walks back over to me. Ashley puts the top to my front. It was a wide shouldered blouse.

"This is better it will show more skin…here"

Ashley trails her finger from the bottom of my neck to the right to my shoulder to my chest. I shiver a bit and bite my lip. Ashley takes her finger off me and smiles at me. I guess I'm going to get this top.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Reviews love.


	15. Guilt, Worry, and Paranoia

Oh wow another update. This is the result of working out and not feeling sleepy past midnight...ya end up feeling like posting something.

For the people wondering about the mustang..that will be answered soon enough. Patience. A girl can only tell so much of a story at a time.

Enjoyyyy whats on Kelsey's mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey left school after her confrontation with her friends. She couldn't stay there. Near them. She drove around the town, trying to clear her mind of guilty thoughts and figure out what she should do. It would only be a couple of hours when the girls would tell Spencer. Kelsey is sure they will tell her if she keeps getting deeper. What will she tell Spencer if, more like when she confronts her. Kelsey imagines Spencer's face when she hears what she is doing and the thoughts that might go through her mind, just brings more guilt to Kelsey's heavy heart.

Kelsey ends up at Baryll Park. The last time she was there was when she kissed Spencer. Coming back to the park felt uncomfortable and just wrong. Its not because she kissed Spencer. It was because it reminds her who she was and some good memories. Kelsey felt she wasn't worthy enough because she has fallen so far.

Kelsey parks her scion in the parking lot. She lets out a long low sigh. When did life become so sucky? Kelsey leans over and opens her glove box. She reaches deep in the box and pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

_'This is how far I have fallen. I've fcking been drinking.'_

Kelsey steps out of the car and walks over to the Jungle gym and sits on the blue metal steps.

'What am I going to do? If I don't stop dealing my life will be empty. If I stop, I have to find a way to get more money. He gave me until Sunday. Sunday. Today is Friday. The clock is ticking. I am 500 dollars short. How the hell am I going to get that kind of money in 2 days. If the asshole didn't slap fcking interest then I probably would of had 50 bucks left to pay.'

Kelsey lets out another sigh.

_'Let's see I stop dealing and borrow money from Ellie..who am I kidding, She doesn thave 500 dollars. The rent and bills are due soon, damnit.'_

Kelsey looks at the JD in her hand. She takes off the cap and brings the bottle to her lips and stops. She glances down at her jean pocket and the square lump that is her phone. The ringtone goes off, Where'd You Go by Fort Minor.

**"Where'd You go**

**I miss you so**

**Its been forever**

**Since you've be gone.**

**Where'd you go"**

That was the ringtone she set for Spencer. Spencer was calling her.

Kelsey lets the phone keep going off. The chorus of the song plays over and over again. The guilt inside Kelsey keeps growing. In her mind, she didn't really deserve to talk to Spencer. She let her down.

'_Oh no, the girls told her. I let her down. What would she think of me now?'_

The phone stops ringing. Kelsey lets go of her breath that she didn't realize she was holding. The phone goes off again. She is calling again.

'_To pick it up…don't pick it up…pick it up…don't pick it up…Pick up the goddamn phone Kelsey!!'_

Kelsey takes out her phone from her pocket and answers it.

Kelsey: "Hello?"

Spencer: "Where the hell are you?"

'_Oh god, they told her.'_

Kelsey: "Why?"

Spencer: "Hayley called me…"

'_Oh god oh god oh god'_

Kelsey: "Look Spencer I can explain-"

Spencer: "Yeah, You better explain to me why you ditched school."

Kelsey lets out a sigh of relief.

'_They haven't told her yet'_

Kelsey: "Uhmm. I just decided to leave."

Spencer: "Hayley said you probably left because of an argument between you guys. Do you mind explaining that to me."

Kelsey: "I rather not."

Spencer: "And why not?"

Kelsey: "Just because."

Spencer: "Kelsey, we are best friends, I love you from the bottom of my Ohio heart but girl, uhmm, how can I say this…."

Kelsey: "Say what?"

Spencer: "You're worrying me…"

Kelsey: "…I am…?"

Kelsey frowns.

Spencer: "Yeh you are. I don't want you to take this the wrong way but…you've been different since I've been here and its sort of scaring me."

Kelsey lets out another sigh.

Kelsey: "I'm sorry…"

Spencer: "What wrong?"

Kelsey doesn't respond.

Spencer: "Please just tell me what's wrong. What ever it is I can help you? I'm here for you KayKay. Through thick and thin remember?"

Kelsey: "Yeah, I know, and you are helping Spencer. I have to go take care of something."

Spencer: "Okay…."

Kelsey: "Later Spencer."

Spencer:"Bye."

Kelsey: "Wait Spencer!"

Spencer: "What?"

Kelsey: "Just know that I love you and just don't forget that Spencer."

Spencer: "I love you too."

Ashley-in the background of Spencer's phone-: "Hey wait, who loves me then??!"

Kelsey smiles a little at Ashley's remark.

Kelsey: "Tell Ashley I love her too."

Spencer: "Will do."

Kelsey: "Okay bye Spence."

Spencer: "Bye Kels."

Kelsey presses 'End' on her cell phone. Kelsey sits still for a couple of minutes trying to decide on her next move. Kelsey reflects back on how she as been asking, what she has been doing and who she was becoming. She is losing her contact with her family, losing her friends, and most of all….losing herself. And what was she gaining? A safe roof over her head and no one getting hurt? Was that enough for what she was losing?

'_So far I would have to say not even close. My friends want me to pull out…but they don't know what can happen to me if I do. The pain they might put me through though, is probably not the internal pain I am going through now. But I don't know what else they might do until I get them the rest of the money.'_

Kelsey lets out a heavy sigh and closes her eyes. She takes a couple of moments listening to the wind around her, the birds chirping, everything, and yet nothing. Kelsey puts her phone back into her pocket and closes the JD bottle that was still in her hand.

'_No more'_

Kelsey walks over to the nearest trash can and disposes of the bottle.

'_I can't take this anymore. I can't do this any more. I will not do this anymore. It's time to face the storm. Hopefully I won't regret it.'_

Kelsey walks with a purpose to her scion and drives off. Her destination: The heart of the storm.

--------------------

Spencer puts her phone back into her purse. Spencer and Ashley were sitting on a bench outside of the mall. Tons of shopping bags were around them. All from different stores.

Spencer: "There I talked to her. Are you happy now?"

Ashley: "Yes I am but now you are too."

Spencer: "Yeah I guess. I'm still worried though. How she sounded on the phone, I don't know. It sounded like it could be a real good bye. Or I'm just being paranoid."

Ashley: "Let's go with Paranoid."

Spencer: "Yeah, well, I think we should get going. We have about a 3 mile walk ahead of us to the school."

Ashley: "What?! Are you serious? 3 miles? Nuh uh, Carlin you better find us a ride."

Spencer lets out a little smile.

Spencer: "I'll see who I can call."

Ashley: "Psh you better call someone."

Half an hour later, Spencer and Ashley arrive at Spencer's old high school after Ms. Blackmore picked them up, left their bags at Kelsey's apartment and dropped them off at the school.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey gots some problems in her hands I see...

And where can this heart of the storm be?

And what is soo important about the Mustang that gots our Spencer's attention?

Answers to come if I get reviews.

Till then PeAcE


	16. The Ohio Past of Same Old Same Old

Another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------

Now, Spencer and Ashley were sitting at the steps in front of the entrance of the school. The school was about to end any minute and Spencer and Ashley would head in. They could head in now because the gate was open but Spencer didn't want to get caught by the "security guards" that linger around the school doing absolutely nothing. Ashley didn't buy it but she wasn't about to be nosy.

The bell rings and the couple walk into the school and to the open area at the back of the school. Once that bell rang, tons of students started pouring out of the building. Spencer walks quickly before the outside walkway gets crowded and people may start noticing her. Too late the group of teens she wanted to avoid, saw her.

If Spencer never saw them ever again she would be happy. Too many bad memories evolved around the group of people that stood in front of her. The ones where you just want to forget. There stood 3 girls and 2 boys. 2 girls with short black hair that stop right above their shoulders, 1 girl with dirty blonde hair who was clearly the leader of the group. The 2 boys were behind the girls. They were pale with lip and eyebrow piercing. The dirty blonde hair spoke which stopped Spencer in her tracks.

"Well look who it is girls, Carlin is back in town."

Spencer looks at the girl straight in the eyes.

"Amy…"

Like how Ashley's enemy was Madison, Spencer's was Amy. Spencer met Amy when she went over for dinner at her ex's house, Travis. Things were good between them when she dated her brother. Well, that was what Spencer thought at first but as time went on it became clearer to Spencer that Amy wasn't what she seemed. She played games with Spencer's head and took advantage of her niceness. When she broke up with her brother, things got bad and then got worse when Kelsey and her got him sent off to boarding school. That was when things got hostile. Long story short, Amy and her group jumped Spencer at a park and Kelsey wasn't there to help her. They sort of grabbed her and pushed her out of a party at a house and then Spencer ran and tried to get away. They caught her at a park, which was only a couple of blocks from Kelsey's house. The 3 girls started beating her up and she tried to fight back or anything but the odds were against her. In five minutes they had her on the ground and were kicking her. That was when Kelsey showed up out of nowhere and got into the fight and saved her. After that day she found out that the girls called Kelsey and told her that they couldn't find her at the party and they had a bad feeling when they couldn't find those 3 girls either. They didn't notice the girls pushing Spencer outside because in the backyard the 2 boys were causing trouble with their boyfriends and a big fight was about to go down. The 3 girls that beat up Spencer took every opportunity they could find to cause hell to Spencer or even punch Spencer in the face. Spencer's friends and other friends at school were alert now and made sure they didn't get close enough for another opportunity.

And now here they stood. Face to face. It was clear to Ashley that there was extreme attention in the air all of a sudden but she didn't know any bit about it.

Amy: "I have been waiting forever for this. Where are your friends now? As I see…"

Amy starts looking around for any evidence of Spencer's friends around. There weren't any.

Amy: "They are no where to protect you."

Spencer: "Will you just give it a rest Amy. You really need to get over the past already."

Amy: "How about no. What you and your friend did to my family is not forgettable. And it is time to settle the score."

Amy takes a step towards Spencer and immediately a group of people step in between the pair, Jasmine, Briana, Haylee, Brittany and three boys.

Jasmine: "Things just don't change huh?"

Briana: "Same old same old…"

Brittany: "What did we say back then?"

Haylee: "I know one, leave Spencer alone."

Amy steps back with a smirk on her face. She looks straight at Spencer through the crowd between them.

Amy: "This is far from over Spencer but trust me when I say this, I will have the last laugh because I know something I sincerely doubt you know. We will see each other soon, Carlin."

Amy and her group turn around and start to walk away when Amy turn back towards Spencer.

Amy: "Oh and by the way, I'm looking forward to seeing Kelsey again."

With that, Amy turns back around and walks away.

Once the group was out of sight, Ashley breaks the silence first.

Ashley: "Call me girl from L.A but what the hell was that about?"

Spencer's attention turns to Ashley.

Spencer: "A not so pleasant past."

Ashley: "Mind telling me a little more because I feel like I am missing a grand canyon size story."

Spencer looks at her other friends, trying to find answers in their faces but there weren't any. It is Spencer's choice to make if she wanted to tell Ashley about it or not. Since apparently she hasn't seen the last of Amy it would be best to know where everything was coming from. And now apparently there is something going on between Kelsey and Amy. Why the hell would Amy be seeing Kelsey? And Again for that matter. That suddenly started confusing and bothering Spencer. Something was up. Something bad was up.

-------------------------------------

So what do u think?

I kno it doesnt answer about the mustang but certainly dont forget it...the answer will come soon enough...dunno if u want the answer to it anywho hint hint

Reviews por favor

Love ya'll


	17. The History

Not wanting to have any more encounters, the whole gang left to Kelsey's apartment. On the way there, they decided that Spencer will tell Ashley the old history with Amy and then the gang will tell about Kelsey. They arrived at the apartment and it was empty. For the moment that was a good thing. Everyone gathers around the living room and takes a seat on the couch or on the kitchen chair. Spencer stays standing and starts to pace in front of everyone. Ashley, who is seated in the reclining chair by herself, waits patiently for Spencer to start. Spencer stops pacing and turns to Ashley. Here it goes.

Spencer: "Okay. I met this boy Travis in 8th grade. He was always nice to me but not many kids liked him. He was kind of a bad boy."

Ashley: "Is it just me or is Spencer attracted to bad kids?"

Spencer glares at Ashley for interrupting her. It was hard enough that she had to think about this part of the past, let alone say it out load.

Ashley: "Sorry."

Spencer: "Okay. Freshman year. We start talking a little bit more. Kelsey didn't really like him. When I asked her why she doesn't like him she just told me 'I don't know. Just don't.' I had a boyfriend that year but we broke up. He had feeling for Kelsey. Suddenly once the break up, Travis was always around. Just being a good friend. Soon we became a couple. Two months later, I have dinner with his family and that was when I met Amy officially. Sure I seen her around school but we never talked. We started hanging out more after that. She accepted me as her brother's girlfriend and she liked me with her brother."

Ashley: "So wait, there used to be a nicer version of Amy than what I saw earlier today?"

Spencer: "Yes."

Ashley: "And now she is an evil b!tch. Sounds oddly like Madison."

Spencer: "Oddly yes. Okay. Fast forward to Sophomore year. Spring Break. Remember when I told you about my first time?"

Ashley: "Of course."

Spencer: "Well it was also during a party and I was pretty drunk. The thing I didn't tell you was that I said 'no' but it still happened."

Ashley's mouth drops but keeps her eyes on Spencer. Spencer wraps her arms around herself.

Spencer: "Kelsey found me out back and took me home. Later I find out she went back, caught him making out with another girl…"

Ashley shuts her mouth. She could not believe this happened. She can see the sadness in the blue eyes that she loves. The blue eyes can see the anger growing in the brown ones.

Spencer: "Kelsey got in a fight with Travis but back then Kelsey wasn't as good as a fighter as she is now. She was pretty banged up. Well next day, I broke up with Travis. Okay, Kelsey and I always had a suspicion that Travis did some drugs and Kelsey came up with a plan. See lately then, Travis was spinning to the dark side. He always loved the sense of power. Well once we broke up he had no reason to try and stay good. His drug usage wasn't kept much of a secret anymore. Soon we found out he was also giving drugs. Like being the in between man. Guy tells him he wants some, gives him money, he would go to whoever he was going to, they give him the drugs, he gives them the money, he gives the guy who gave him money the drugs. Who ever gave him the drugs would give him a tip. Travis was like a salesman of the drug. Tries to sell you the drug by using it, letting you know he knew where to get some and he would go to the dealer for the stock when the customer was wanting to buy it. Now, his family is very anti drug extremely religious. Well, Kelsey wanted revenge. For me and herself. She did some following and took a picture with him doing drugs and another one of him giving someone drugs. I left the pictures at their doorstep and rang the doorbell. Two days later, he was sent off to boarding school. The thing was Amy saw me and Kelsey driving away from their street. She was walking home. Ever since the break up she has been trying to talk me into talking to Travis, help him, and try to make it work between us. The day after he was sent away, she figured out that we gave the pictures. She hated me ever since. Her family I guess started to fall apart."

Spencer lets out a sigh and leans against the wall a couple feet behind her.

Ashley: "What happened after that?"

Spencer: "She started being a bully towards me. Whenever she say me at school, she would try to push me or something. My friends started to protect me. Everyone knew tension was running high and something could happen. So in response, they never left my side. I always had someone walking with me in the halls in school and outside school."

The 4 girls on the couch nod in agreement. They remember this piece of time very clearly.

Spencer: "We were at this party. School was over and it was night. Kelsey couldn't come because her mom was actually home and wanted to spend time with her family while all of them were in one roof. Well, Amy's boys started to get in the faces of Jasmine and Brittany's boyfriends in the backyard. Jasmine, Brittany, Briana, and Hayley went out back to stop them from fighting. That means I was alone. Before I could get to the backyard, Amy and her two friends stopped me and started pushing violently through the front door."

Spencer who was looking at a spot on the wall while she was talking, looks into Ashley's eyes. They told everything on what the brunette was feeling about where this story was going. Anger. Even though Ashley didn't know her then, Ashley still felt the need to protect her from anything. From Amy back then.

The blonde turns her attention to the floor and continues her story.

Spencer: "I ran. They caught me at the park and started punching me, kicking me, and hurting me. I tried to fight back but I am not much of a fighter and there were 3 of them. Before I knew it I was on the ground, curled up into a ball being viciously kicked. Kelsey shows up and starts defending me and the girls run away. They never really got another shot to really hurt me like they did that night. Kelsey made sure of it. Three months later, I moved. The end of that ordeal, until now."

Ashley who has been relatively quiet during the story, not wanting to interrupt Spencer again with her comments, stands up and walks up to Spencer. She didn't know what to say. She hated that all that happened to Spencer. Ashley lifts up Spencer's chin so she can see the blonde's eyes. What she saw was pain. The brunette pulls the blonde into a hug that was much needed by both of them. Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley's neck and Ashley wraps her arms around her waist and rested her chin on Spencer's shoulder. Feeling absolutely safe in Ashley's arms, Spencer buries her head in Ashley's neck.

The girls give Spencer and Ashley their moment before breaking it.

Briana: "What about us?"

Brittany: "We protected Spencer."

Jasmine: "You heard the story."

Hayley: "Where is our hug."

Spencer smiles, pulls away from Ashley and opens one arm wide towards the group while keeping one arm around Ashley's shoulder. The girls get up and join the hug to create a giant group hug.

The girls immediately start to smile and giggle. Only one person didn't join in, Ashley. The brunette did not giggle or even smile. She couldn't. She couldn't believe that happened to Spencer. Her Spencer. Her sweet and innocent Spencer. She was mad. Mad at Amy and those girls who attacked her. Mad that Amy wanted to inflict more pain to Spencer. Mad at herself because she wasn't there to protect her. Even though, she shouldn't be mad at herself because she hasn't even met Spencer then, but she still felt the need to protect. If Ashley could, she would go back in time and defend Spencer from those girls. Mad that she really didn't know this past of Spencer's. The blonde is her best friend/girlfriend and she didn't know really anything about Spencer's past, only present. There was this whole other life that Spencer had and she knew nothing about. Spencer knows practically anything worth knowing in the brunette's life but she couldn't say the same thing. How much does Ashley really know about Spencer? Now, she was mad at herself for being so oblivious to Spencer's past.

-------------------

so wat ya'll think?


	18. OH I'm Just Peachy!

Thanks for the replies everyone. Now here is more for ya.

----------------------------------------------------

Spencer looks at Ashley and her smile fades. Her new and first girlfriend was not laughing or smiling. The hug disperse. The blonde takes her girlfriend by the hand and leads her away from the group and into the guest bedroom down the hall. She needed to know what is on the brunette's mind and she knew the only way she will find out is when they were alone.

The blonde closes the door behind her and turns around to face her girlfriend who would not make eye contact with her.

Spencer: "Ashley."

Ashley looks up into the two blue pool eyes before her.

Ashley: "Yeah?"

Spencer: "Are you okay?"

Ashley: "..Yeah.."

Spencer caught the lie once it escaped the brunette's mouth.

Spencer: "Ash, the past is the past."

Ashley: "I know but still…I can't believe that happened to you."

Spencer: "Well, it did and it's in the past. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?"

Ashley: "Yeah, I guess. But I still want to hurt Amy for what she did to you."

The blonde smiles at her girlfriend's protective nature. It was extremely adorable.

Spencer: "Who knows maybe you will have your chance. If Amy has it her way, there might be a repeat of what happened on that night."

Ashley's face turns serious.

Ashley: "Over my dead body."

Spencer's smile widens. What could she say to that? Why say when you can show? Spencer step towards Ashley and brings her into a kiss which was quickly returned with the same amount of love.

Back in the living room, the girls had to face the present. Telling Spencer. After having a trip down memory lane it was hard to accept that Kelsey fell into that crowd. After everything her and Spencer been through, Kelsey still ends up with that crowd. The crowd that at parties were in a closed room smoking and inhaling god knows what. They didn't believe at first but seeing Kelsey enter that room at a party made it hard not to accept.

Back in the room, Ashley presses the blonde against the door, getting lost in the kiss. Before things can heat up, they are interrupted by someone calling Spencer's name in the living room. They quickly pull apart and try to regain their breath. The couple got a little caught up that they momentarily forgot about the girls they left in the living room.

They enter the living room, one after the other. It is clear that the mood in the living room shifted while they were gone. The girls sit up from the couch.

Jasmine: "I think you should sit down."

Spencer: "Why?"

Hayley: "Its about Kelsey."

Briana: "And its probably best if you sit down."

Brittany: "You are not going to like it Spencer."

Spencer: "What won't I like?"

Briana: "Sit down Spencer."

Briana motions to the empty couch.

Spencer: "No thank you. I think I will stand."

Spencer crosses her arms to show that she will not sit down.

Briana: "Fine but Ashley make sure you catch Spencer when she falls down."

Ashley: "Is it that bad?"

Briana: "To Spencer it will be. Now who wants to hurt Spencer with the truth?"

All four girls look to the floor. Neither of them really wanting to say it but they know they have to. Hayley looks up.

Hayley: "I will. Spencer."

Spencer: "Yes."

Hayley: "Kelsey has been hanging out with some bad crowd recently."

Spencer: "Which one."

She demanded not ask which group Kelsey has been hanging out with.

Hayley: "Amy's."

Spencer: "What??"

Hayley: "Kelsey and Ellie…are…selling drugs."

Spencer: "What? That is ridiculous. You must be jumping to conclusions."

Hayley: "That was what we thought until we saw her."

Spencer's mouth drops. She couldn't believe what Hayley was saying. Spencer starts shaking her head, they must of made a mistake.

Spencer: "No…no. That's crazy."

Hayley: "Someone help me out here."

Briana: "We saw her Spencer. We confronted her. She didn't exactly deny it. We couldn't believe it at first but it's true. Seeing is believing. Kelsey went to the dark side and we have tried to talk to her. Try to talk some sense into her but she won't listen to us."

Hayley: "That is why we are telling you Spencer. We can't save her but we think you could or at least get farther than we have."

Spencer is speechless.

Jasmine: "Spencer, Kelsey is falling…fast… and…its up to you to catch her. We tried to but she doesn't want our help."

Hayley: "She has been skipping school, cheated on her girlfriend which is now her ex, drinking, pushing us away and now you're her last chance to save Kelsey from herself. We know that she will be herself again if you get through to her. Its up to you Spencer."

Spencer drops to the floor feeling that her legs couldn't stand any longer. Her feet were sweep right from under her by the information they just told her about Kelsey. She sits down Indian style and puts her head in her hands. She needed time to process it all.

Briana: "Ashley I told you to catch her."

Ashley: "I-I-She-All of the sudden- sorry."

Ashley was too taken back from the breaking news.

The group is silent, 2 girls trying to figure out what was just said and the other 4 waiting for the reaction of one. One minute passes. Two. Three. Four. Five. Spencer finally lifts her head up to look at her best friends and speaks up.

Spencer: "How can this happen? How could she do that? Amy? She hates Amy. What happened? I don't get it. What could possibly happen for her to stoop that low? What?! Why?! Tell me god damn it. What happened!"

The initial shock is over but the anger and disappoint settled in. The girls didn't give her an answer. Truth be told, they didn't know either. Those were very good questions but asked to the wrong people.

Jasmine: "We can't answer those questions Spence."

Brittany: "We don't even know the answers. She won't tell us anything. All she says that it is for our own good. Nothing else nothing more."

Spencer: "Where is she now?"

Hayley: "We have no effing clue."

Briana: "She ditched school. She doesn't care anymore."

Spencer lets out a sigh.

Spencer: "What the hell is going on."

Ashley: "This is so Fcked up."

Spencer: "You can say that again."

Spencer buries her head back in her hands.

Ashley: "This is so Fcked up."

Briana: "This may be a bad time to mention this but she also has been drinking."

Spencer lets out a groan and leans back so now she is laying on her back but her legs are still crossed.

Jasmine: "Maybe not the best timing to mention that Bri."

Ashley looks down at the lying Spencer.

Ashley: "Are you okay Spence?"

Spencer: "Oh I am just peachy! One of my best friends is a drug dealer. To top that off, she deals to my sworn enemy. To top that off, she has been drinking. That means things are that bad. Oh yeah, Ash, I am splendid. The only thing that can top that off is she is taking drugs…is she taking drugs?"

Spencer moves her hands to look up at her friends faces. She uncrosses her legs to get a little comfortable to what might be coming at her.

Hayley: "There is a possibility."

Spencer lets out another groan and covers her face with her hands yet again.

Spencer: "I need time to process this…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo...what ya'll think now?

Reviews por favor


	19. Willing Promises

Hey everyone. Just got back from Six Flags not too long ago. For the people who doesnt know what that is...its a thrilling amusement park. Anywho. here is another chapter for ya'll. I see you guys enjoyed Ashley not catching Spencer. I found that funny when i wrote it too. haha. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------

Ashley sits down next to the lying Spencer and grabs one of her hands from her face. Spencer drops the other one to her side while her left hand is being held by Ashley. The brunette takes the blonde's hand in hers and starts drawing circles on the back of her hand. This was Ashley's attempt to tell Spencer that she was there for her. Also hopefully to relax her.

A minute passes and the Ohio girls move to the couch to relax a bit. Telling Spencer the truth was quite tiresome enough for them. Neither the Ohio girls or Spencer knew what to do at this point. They never encountered such a problem before. This was big. This was bad and no one had any knowledge to how to stop any of this from happening, except for Ashley.

Ashley senses no one knew what to do from there; she stands up and starts pacing the room. Doing so, she hopes her brain would think of something to make everything alright. Kelsey is her friend too and she hates seeing her friend falling how she apparently is. She wasn't innocent herself. She has done the drinking, the drugs, the one night stands, and all the shit she did before Spencer came into her life. Drugs may not be her specialty but she has been introduced to some of them and felt there effects in one point in time.

The one thing Ashley can think of is get to the bottom of this. They have to sit Kelsey down and figure out why and tell her to stop. That is the only thing they can do that is the least troublesome. If they tell her parents, Kelsey will end up like Travis and be sent away most likely. Well that is if her parents cared enough to do so. Ashley's thoughts slowly drift to the cousin, Ellie.

Ashley: ((What about Ellie? She must know right? They live together. She must of notice the beer bottles. She didn't tell Spencer anything. She was too busy flirting with her. She must know. Kelsey doesn't seem like a person to do anything this bad and big alone. Ellie must be connected somehow. I have a bad feeling about this girl and its not just the fact that she wants to get in my girlfriend's pants. Which she can so totally keep dreaming because that is not going to happen as long as Spencer is mine.))

The room was still filled with silence. Everyone was thinking of some way to stop all of this but they didn't know where to begin. The hole has been dug, deep. Neither of the girls knew how deep though. How much do they have to fill back up?

After a couple of moments of pacing, Ashley stops pacing the room and faces the Ohio girls.

Ashley: "Where is Kelsey?"

Hayley: "We don't know."

Ashley: "Okay this is what we are going to do. When Kelsey gets home, we are all going to confront her okay? She wouldn't know what hit her. We are going to tell her how we feel about her drug dealing and get the fucking whole story because I know there has to be more than what you guys told me. True, I might not have known Kelsey long but she seriously doesn't seem the type to do this out of pure will."

Spencer sits up on the floor, Indian style and looks up at her girlfriend.

Spencer: "She really isn't the person to be doing this. Something is off about this whole mess."

Ashley: "I agree and the beer bottles don't help either."

Spencer: "What beer bottles?"

Whoops. Ashley wasn't planning on letting out that other detail. There is enough stuff to deal with and drinking will just be adding to the pile.

Ashley sighs.

Ashley: "She has been drinking, or Ellie must be drinking or even both of them can be drinking. I don't know. What I know is beer bottles don't come empty."

Spencer: "How do you know this Ashley?"

Ashley: "When we arrived here, I saw Kelsey doing a quick sweep of all the alcohol before you can see it."

Spencer stands up. The fact that Ashley never told her until now upsets her.

Spencer: "And when were you planning on telling me this."

Ashley: "I just told you now."

Spencer: "That was a slip. You were not planning on telling me that."

Ashley: "I didn't know when to tell you. For all I know, Ellie could be the one drinking all those bottles and Kelsey could be on the side, shaking her head for all I know. When should I have told you my suspicions?"

Spencer: "How about when you found out. I could of confronted her then and maybe get some answers to all these unanswered questions in my head!"

Ashley and the Ohio girls jump a little bit to Spencer's screaming. The blonde wasn't a yelling type. To have her yell at Ashley, told everyone that Spencer is stressing. That didn't stop Ashley though. She wasn't the kind of girl to just take the yelling without fighting back and having the last word.

Ashley: "Don't yell at me Spencer. I'm not the one drinking and selling drugs to god knows who. If you want some answers, then call Kelsey up and ask for them. I am sure she will tell you."

Ashley crosses her arms to signal she was getting mad too. She didn't like the situation, she didn't like how it affected her girlfriend, and she didn't like the fact that Spencer decided to let out some of her frustrations towards her.

Spencer lets out a sigh knowing she shouldn't of yelled at Ashley. She didn't deserve that and she didn't deserve to be the target of her stressing. Just the more she thinks about Kelsey and drugs just makes her soo sad to the fact that something must be terrible and how much it probably is hurting Kelsey. Then the fact that she was dealing and doing drugs makes her mad and disappointed. Now the fact that Kelsey could be drinking makes her more down. All these feelings going through Spencer is stressing and tiring her out.

Spencer: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you, Ash. It's just this whole thing is just soo…fucked up."

Ashley's arms fall to her sides. To have her 'sweet and innocent' Spencer say a bad word is definitely a sign of stressing out and losing it. Ashley takes a couple steps towards Spencer and cups Spencer's face in her hands.

Ashley: "Everything will turn out alright. Its going to be fine."

Spencer's eyes start watering.

Spencer: "And how do you know that?"

Ashley: "Because I am an L.A psychic and I can see into the future. But really, I just know. Kelsey will get through this. Whatever it is she is going through. All she needs is a little help getting up. And from the looks of it, I see a couple of hands willing to help her up. 12 to be exact. 6 people. There is no way we cannot help Kelsey. Okay?"

Spencer: "Promise?"

Ashley: "Promise."

Ashley drops her hands to her sides again.

Hayley: "I promise too."

Briana: "Me three."

Brittany: "Me four."

Jasmine: "And me five. There is no way we are losing Kelsey."

Spencer smiles at her friends and there loving support for their friend, Kelsey. Things will turn alright. Everything will go back to normal once they talk to Kelsey. By Sunday, her, Ashley, and Kelsey will be skipping to the ice cream parlor laughing and joking around. Everything will be perfect.

Unfortunately, that only happens in fairy tales.

-------------------------------------

Soooooo

What do u guys think? replies por favor.


	20. Where is Kelsey?

Thanks for the replies everyone. And ur reward is another chapter! Enjoy!

NOTE: (( )) are thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passes slowly. The girls wait around in Kelsey's apartment for their friend to arrive. They pass the time by eating snacks and making small conversation. Unfortunately that doesn't stop their growing worrisome. The clock ticks away and its now 7 o'clock and there is no sign of Kelsey. The girls called her cell to find out her whereabouts but there was no answer. Spencer is getting worried. Where is she? The blonde remembers the last time she talked to Kelsey. Remembering there was something in the girl's voice that right now is worrying her. Kelsey has never talked like that before. Like she was about to walk into something that would land her in pain. Like punishment. Her tone was defeated but still bravery to face something. But what? She was going to fix something but what? Could it be this drug dealing?

Spencer: "I am getting worried."

Spencer stands up from her current position at the small table in front of the couch.

Ashley: "Same here."

Briana: "I think we all our getting a little worried."

Hayley: "Yeah."

Hayley glances at the clock. The big hand was on 30 and the small hand was at the 7.

Hayley: "Shit. I have to go. My dad should be home now and we are all going to have like a little late dinner and family bonding time. The joy in that. Call me when you get a hold of Kelsey."

Spencer: "Okay."

Hayley: "I'm sure she is fine. Just drinking somewhere."

Spencer glares at Hayley.

Hayley: "I'm probably right and you know it. Well everyone else knows it. Later guys."

Hayley stands up and leaves the apartment.

Time slowly passes again and its now 8 o'clock and no Kelsey. The group has tried calling her cell and went even as far as calling her old home but nothing. The step dad answered and said he hasn't seen her and hung up on them. Spencer decides to call Ellie.

Spencer: "Hello? Ellie?"

Ellie: "Hey Cutie. I was wondering when your cute ass was going to finally call me."

Spencer: "Have you seen or heard from Kelsey?"

Ellie: "Oh so you call me only to find out about my cousin. I am hurt."

Spencer: "I'm being serious here Ellie. She is not home and I'm starting to worry. Have you seen her?"

Ellie: "I have talked to her."

Spencer: "Did she tell you where she was?"

Ellie did not know how to answer that question. Kelsey wanted to keep whatever drug business they do a secret. Kelsey called her a couple of hours ago telling her she is going to pull out. That she didn't have to pull out with her. Ellie tried to convince her not to do that because of the money she still owed but there was no chance to change her cousin's mind.

The guys should let her go easily since she was only the delivery girl what not but they might not let her forget she still owed them some money and she had two days to pay them back.

Ellie: "She had to go to a mutual friend and tell him she will not be…delivering anymore…she quits…so for anymore supplies…they would have to go directly to the supplier."

Ellie: ((Smooth El that wasn't obvious at all. At least Spencer doesn't have a head in this whole business. Her cute head wouldn't catch on at all.))

Spencer: ((I didn't know Kelsey had a job?)) "Kelsey has a job?"

Ellie: "Had a job, sexy. She quitted."

Spencer: "Oh. But that doesn't explain why she isn't home yet?"

Ellie: "She had to make one last delivery before telling the buyer she is no longer going to be delivering."

Spencer: "When was this?"

Ellie: "A couple of hours ago."

Spencer: "Well shouldn't she be done delivering pizza or whatever she is delivering by now?" ((Pizza? Where do I come up with these things? That was a good one.))

Ellie: ((Oh my god, Spencer is soo cute. She is soo naïve and clueless.))

Ellie: "She should be."

Spencer: "Then where is she? Aren't you the least bit worried?"

Ellie: "She is probably at this party going down. Free beer. No one can say no to that."

Spencer: "Kelsey can."

Ellie: ((god, the cluelessness is absolutely adorable. I can just eat her up. And I will one of these days.)) "Maybe..or maybe not." ((I need to end this.)) "Enough about Kelsey, she will turn up eventually. Let's talk about you and your blonde hotness."

Spencer sighs. Ellie is at it again. She doesn't know the meaning of I am taken so you have no chance. Spencer just wanted to know where the hell Kelsey is so she can stop any drug involvement Kelsey is in.

Spencer: "Where is this party at?"

Ellie sighs into the phone. She is getting tired of all things involving Kelsey. Things will just get more complicated then some things are already. If Spencer shows up at the party, she might see a certain someone and then major ass drama will be coming from that. Talk about a blast from the past that will knock you down, especially for Spencer. It wouldn't be the best thing for Spencer to see him and the physical state Kelsey can be in because I know and he and his friends know that there is a very slim chance Kelsey can get 500 dollars in two days. Ellie doesn't have the extra money herself. She had to slow down on the stealing the drugs at the pharmacy because the manager was starting to get a little curious and started hanging around later.

But if Spencer wants to know where the party is, who is she not to tell her. This is her cousin's well being they are talking about and deep down she really loves her cousin. Ellie couldn't take care of Kelsey because she was given the night shift for tonight.

Ellie: "The party is at Amy's house."

Spencer's stomach drops of the mention of Amy's name. This could not be good if Kelsey was there.

Spencer: "Are you sure?"

Ellie: "Yup. She was either there or is still there."

Spencer: "Why would she be over there?"

Spencer more like demanded instead of asked.

Ellie: "Business sweetheart. Hey look gorgeous, I have to get back to work. If you want to know Kelsey's whereabouts, going to the party would be the best bet to figure out where. But I advice you Spencer. That is not the best of ideas. Especially in your case."

Spencer: "Yeah I know. Amy wants to pulverize me. I know but that is not going to stop me from finding Kelsey. Alright I will let you go. Bye."

Spencer hangs up the phone.

Ellie: "Wait. That's not all…Travis might be there…"

Ellie was too late to warn Spencer. All she got as a response was the dial tone. Spencer didn't hear the last important information.

Ellie: ((Oh well. They were going to see each other eventually. This town is too small for those two to be in it without seeing each other. Spencer is going to have a shocking night. She needed a reality check anyways. Who better to give it to her than her ex, Mr. First Time.))

----------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Reviews please.


	21. One Eye On Kelsey And One On Spencer

Another Chapter. ENJOY.

--------------------------------------------------------

Spencer faces the group of girls before her.

Spencer: "Ellie says there is a good chance Kelsey is at Amy's house at the party."

Ashley: "So what are we going to do?"

Spencer: "We are going to the party."

Briana: "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

The red head is a little concerned with this plan. Spencer. In Amy's territory. Doesn't anyone else see the bad in this? Amy wants to kick Spencer's ass. The blonde showing up there might not be the best idea.

Spencer: "It is the only idea we have."

Briana: "What about Amy?"

Jasmine: "Yeah, Amy, Spencer. Not a good idea."

Jasmine's phone rings. She glances down at her cell phone screen. It reads 'One New Text Message'. Jasmine flips her cell open and reads the message.

Jasmine: "Ah shit. Since I broke curfew last week, my mom wants me home early and when I say early I mean like 15 minutes ago. My mom says I need to get my butt home and I am grounded…sorry guys. I have to jet."

Jasmine gets to her feet, waves good bye and quickly walks out of the apartment. Brittany stands up too.

Brittany: Oh wait, she is my ride home. Later guys. Call me when you find Kelsey."

Brittany runs out of the apartment in hopes to catch up with Jaz.

Ashley: "And then there was 3. What now?"

Spencer: "We go to the party."

Briana: "Are you sure Spence?"

Spencer: It's Kelsey we are talking about. I am damn sure."

Briana: "Alright let's go."

The remaining three girls head out of the apartment and into Briana's small truck.

In 20 minutes the girls are right outside a two-story house with teenagers everywhere. The music is blaring and through the window you can see people dancing. The front yard is filled with groups of kids talking and smoking here and there and red plastic cups scattered around. Since the backyard is huge and has a barn, there was at least 6 times more kids back there then the front yard.

Briana parks her truck along the dirt road and the girls step out and observe the scene before them.

Briana: "This party is out of control."

Ashley: "Says you. It's actually not too bad. I've seen way worse in L.A."

Spencer: "Well we aren't in L.A anymore. This is out of control in Ohio standards."

Ashley: "Yeah I guess its safe to assume that Ohio would be way more boring than L.A. At least no kids are on the roof. Ya'll people are much safer."

Briana: "Not quite."

Briana points up at the top of the house. There a guy, about 19, stands up and starts beating his chest, letting out a Tarzan scream. Once he was done he yells down below.

Guy: "I told you I wouldn't chicken out on any dare! I am the Dare king! There is no dare I won't do!"

Briana: "Do L.A kids do that?"

Ashley: "Uhmm. I saw a guy do that before but the cops showed up before the guy got a chance to do his Tarzan yell. By the way, I would think a cop would come and break up this party."

Spencer: "Well, the closest neighbor is like a mile away and I'm sure they are probably here somewhere."

Ashley: "Amy lives kind of far from your old school. Isn't there a school closer to her?"

Briana: "Yeah, there is a school, I think about 10 minutes away."

Spencer: "But Amy is a transfer student."

Ashley: "Why would didn't she just go to the school closer?"

Spencer: "…Because of her brother and her mother."

Ashley: "The ex."

Spencer: "Yeah he is a year older than us and he was attending my school. Her mother also didn't like the school near by. Too many bad kids that could corrupt her daughter. Apparently that didn't help."

Briana: "Okay enough chit chat. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. Hot girls like us plus a party like this without guys protecting us equals not good. Also I need to be home by 10 and its 9 right now."

Spencer: "Alright. Where should we check first?"

Ashley: "Why don't we just ask someone?"

Briana: "Well duh because at least half the people at this party would recognize Spencer and tell Amy. Which would lead to a handicap WWE match. Amy's girls versus 3 of us."

Ashley: "Aren't people bond to notice Spencer?"

Spencer: "I'm hoping that they are going to be too drunk or high to even care."

Ashley: "And what if they're not?"

Spencer: "I don't want to think about that. Quit being so negative."

Ashley: "Okay. What's the plan?"

Spencer: "How about we split up, this place is pretty big."

Briana: "How about not! You are not going to leave me all alone."

Spencer: "Okay…Ash and you can start looking in backyard while I look inside then we will meet back here in half an hour."

Ashley: "I don't like the fact that you're going to be alone, Spence. What I heard from the other girls, that is not safe."

Spencer: "Who is not safe right now is Kelsey. And us standing here, is not getting us any closer to Kelsey."

With that, Spencer leaves the two girls, walks up to the front door that is wide open and enters the house. Briana looks at Ashley.

Briana: "We will just try to keep an eye out for Kelsey and another watching Spencer making sure she is okay."

Ashley sighs in defeat. The last thing she wanted to happen was Spencer getting hurt and she wasn't there to protect her. Briana's idea is what she has to settle with for now.

Ashley: "Fine."

The two girls enter the backyard and start their search for their friend.

Once inside, Spencer is attacked by the heat and the scent of marijuana.

Spencer: ((_Ewww. That's just sick.))_

The blonde starts looking everywhere for Kelsey. She even went as far as asking strangers that probably didn't know who she was if they saw her. She finally got somewhere with a guy named Brandon. He was about two years older than her and had spiky blue hair.

Spencer: "Have you seen a girl named Kelsey around here?"

Brandon: "Oh yeah the hottie. I last saw her uhm…like about an hour ago."

Spencer: "Where?"

Brandon: "Uhmm her and Amy and some other people got in a car and drove away."

Spencer: "Do you know where?"

Brandon: "Nah, sweetheart but when they got back, the Hottie wasn't with them. They probably dropped her off at home. She didn't look to well though. Amy and this guy, I didn't see his face were like helping her into the car. Like forcing her to walk. She seemed like she was struggling. I don't know."

Spencer: "Shit…well thanks."

Brandon: "No prob babe. Do I get a reward?"

Spencer: "You get my gratitude, see ya."

Spencer walks away in search for her friend and her girlfriend. She needed to tell them the new info she just found out. Kelsey wasn't here but then where was she. She needed to find Amy for that answer but she knew better to go to Amy alone. The blonde walks to the backyard with some difficulty. She wasn't the one to push people out of the way so Spencer tried dodging them so she wouldn't make any physical contact with anyone like she is scared to touch them. Too bad one girl wanted to make physical contact with Spencer, not the soft kind of contact either. Before Spencer knew what was happening, she is being pushed roughly towards the front of the house. The complete opposite direction where she wanted to go. Away from Ashley and Briana.

--------------------------------

Dun dun DUN

so like what do u guys think?

Reviews por favor.


	22. Hit Her Where It Hurts

Meanwhile in the backyard, Ashley and Briana were having no luck finding Kelsey. They had even worst luck. The two decided to split up. Ashley got tired of Briana's 'what ifs' statements so decided for them to split up. Walking around the dancing bodies, Ashley bumps into the guy from the roof, Tim. Actually Tim bumped into her.

Ashley: "Watch where you're going, will ya?"

Tim turns around and faces the girl he just bumped into.

Tim: "Sorry Sexy."

Ashley: "Have you seen a girl named Kelsey?"

Before Tim could answer, a voice speaks up behind Ashley.

Voice: "Who wants to know?"

Ashley turns around to see a guy with semi long brown hair a little messy. To what Ashley can see, his eyes were a little bit red so he must have been drinking a bit. For a guy who has been drinking, he can control his liquor very well. If Ashley wasn't mistaken, she can smell a hint of cigarettes and a mix of other drugs on him but he didn't look like he smoke or sniffed anything.

Ashley: "I do."

Guy: "And who are you?"

Ashley: "A friend of hers."

Guy: "Does this friend have a name?"

Ashley: "Yeah she does. Do you know where I can find Kelsey?"

Guy: "Maybe. What do you want?"

Ashley: ((_Okay, the guy obviously knows where Kelsey is. He is acting very mysterious and possessive by wanting to know what I want from her. This guy is bad news somehow. I need to fit in somehow. I guess this can be a test if Kelsey really is a drug dealer.))_

Ashley: "I was told I can go to her if I needed something."

Guy: "Are you one of her customers?"

Ashley: "You can say that."

Guy: "Well, I guess I should inform you that she won't be delivering anymore."

Ashley: ((_Delivering? ))_

Ashley: "Well do you know where I can go to get what she delivered?"

Guy: "What's the stuff?"

Ashley: "Why do you want to know?"

Guy: "Ah, I see, you're a youngster to this thing. I'm guessing you only trusted Kelsey with getting you what you wanted."

Ashley: "You can say that. Do you know where I can find her?"

Guy: "I said she is not taking orders or delivering anymore. Man, you new people, only trust Kelsey. The bitch is good for that thing. Brought me a lot of business. I can help you out."

Ashley: ((_Brought him business? He's a dealer then. The idiot is still not telling me where I can find her.))_

Ashley: "I'm not looking for her just for that…((_think think)) _She owes me a special package and since she hasn't give it to me, I want my money back."

Guy: "Huh. Well I guess we have something in common. She both owes us money."

Ashley: ((_She owes money!))_

Ashley: "Yeah so do you know where I can find her?"

Guy: "You're going to have to ask my sister."

Ashley: "And who may that be?"

Guy: "Amy."

On the outside Ashley looked calm but on the inside she is in shock. If his sister is Amy then he must be her brother. Who's brother is Spencer's ex, Travis.

Ashley: "Where's Amy?"

Travis: "Inside."

Ashley: ((_Shit Spencer!))_

Ashley: "Thanks."

Ashley leaves Travis and starts heading to the house. Before she gets there, Briana catches up to her.

Briana: "Do you have any idea who you were talking to?"

Ashley: "Yes I do."

Briana: "I thought he was in boarding school."

Ashley: "Well apparently not anymore."

Briana: "So what did he say?"

Ashley: "Some things and Kelsey owes him money."

Briana: "Oh my god really? How much?"

Ashley: "He didn't say but I have a hunch that its quite a few. We need to find Spencer."

Briana: "What about Kelsey?"

Ashley: "He said we need to talk to Amy for that answer."

The two enter the house and start looking for their blonde.

Briana: "Do you think Amy did something to her?"

Ashley: "Her as in Kelsey or Spencer?"

Briana: "If we don't find Spencer soon, I would have to say both of them."

Ashley: "I have a bad feeling she has done something to Kelsey and soon Spencer."

The two could not find Spencer anywhere. She wouldn't go upstairs so she must be in the front yard. The two girls walk outside to find that everything seemed normal. Where was Spencer? Ashley takes out her cell phone from her back pocket and dials Spencer' s cell.

Meanwhile in a car, Spencer is in the back seat trying to hide that she is scared. In the driver seat is Amy and in the seat next to her is one of Amy's friend. Those two were the ones that pushed Spencer outside. Spencer demanded to know where was Kelsey and Amy agreed to drop her off where they last saw Kelsey. The whole time Amy had a smirk on her face. Something was up.

Spencer presses a button to silence the vibrating. Luckily Amy and her friend didn't notice her phone. Still ringing but on silent, Spencer slips it out her phone and opens it at her side so it was out of site.

Ashley: "Spencer?"

Spencer doesn't hear Ashley calling her because the phone is currently positioned along her thigh. Spencer talks to Amy.

Spencer: "Where are you taking me?"

Amy: "You said you wanted to know where Kelsey is."

Ashley stops talking on the phone and listens in on Spencer and Amy's conversation.

Spencer: "And where is that?"

Amy: "Beryll Park. You remember that park don't you?"

Spencer: "..Yeah."

Spencer remembers that park alright. It was her and Kelsey's park. The park they use to go to when they were little. Why there? It was the closest park to Amy's house. Amy originally wanted to go to the park where her and her girls jumped Spencer but it was too far and it was close to Kelsey's house. If the girl decided to make a run for it she could run home to safety. Kelsey wouldn't run away though like a coward. Amy didn't know that so she chose Beryll Park. When she was younger, she would always see Spencer and Kelsey there together so the park must have some significant meaning to the two.

Amy wants to send a message to Spencer. Let her know that she can hurt her more ways than one. Not just physically but emotionally as well. Since Spencer is an emotional person it would be easier to hurt her that way. She loves her friends, family, and Kelsey. She would feel soo bad to see Kelsey in the state she is in. It would hit Spencer right in the heart. Amy plans on working on the rest of the body later.

Back at the party, Ashley heard the whole conversation.

Ashley: "Do you know where Beryll Park is?"

Briana: "Yeah why?"

Ashley: "That's where Kelsey is."

The two girls head to the truck and to Beryll Park. The whole way Ashley is hoping they haven't hurt her friend and girlfriend.

----------------

SOOOOOO what do you guys think??? Leave me ur thoughts.

Peace out


	23. The Truth

Sorry for taking soo long to update. Ive been busy and my mind on other things. My apologizes. here is an update. Enjoy.

PS I would like to thank all the people that reply and are patient with me. Much LoVe

-----------------------------------------------------------

Amy drops off Spencer at Beryll Park with a smirk on her face and drives off. Spencer walks into the park and starts looking around for Kelsey. She didn't know what to expect. Why would Amy be so willingly give Spencer a ride without hurting her? Something is up and Spencer had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Beryll Park happens to be Spencer and Kelsey park. The park they use to always go to when they were younger and the same park they went to the last time she came to Ohio.

Spencer: "Kelsey?!"

Spencer scans the park for any movement but the park seemed dead and dark. The dark clouds hovering above didn't help either. A gust of wind comes out of nowhere sending shivers through the blonde. The temperature is dropping.

Spencer: "Don't tell me its about to rain."

Sure enough it start sprinkling. She needed to find Kelsey.

Spencer: ((_If I were Kelsey where would I be?))_

The blonde walks over to the jungle gym hoping to find her friend there. Sure enough sitting on their tire swing is a slumped figure whose head rested against one of the tire chains. This figure is not the Kelsey she knew though. This figure was defeated. Spencer is even considering that this wasn't even Kelsey at all.

Spencer slowly approaches the figure and walks to the other side of the tire to face the figure in front of her. There is no doubt now, it is Kelsey. She is wearing a white Hollister shirt and jeans. Her shirt was wrinkled and dirty and her jeans had grass stains on the knees. Kelsey is looking down with her eyes closed. Her lip is busted and there is a bruise under her right eye. Her hair is in a messy ponytail.

Kelsey knew Spencer would eventually show up there. It took her some time to get from the grassy field to the tire swing. The last thing she wanted was for the blonde to see her laying out in the grass. Without looking up, Kelsey decides to break the silence that has befallen.

Kelsey: "Hey."

Spencer: "What happened?"

Kelsey: "No hello? Or even a hi?"

Spencer: "What happened?"

Kelsey: "What happens when you are in debt to a drug dealer."

Spencer: "And being a drug dealer."

Kelsey looks up to meet Spencer's eyes.

Kelsey: "I was never the actual drug dealer. I was the delivery girl and in between messenger person. Huh? Which ironically is what Travis was those years ago. "

Spencer: "Was?"

Kelsey: "I pulled out."

Spencer: "Why?"

Kelsey: "I couldn't live with myself anymore and you came back and the guilt just kept building."

Spencer: "How much money do you owe for them to hurt you like this."

Kelsey: "It use to be 500 but they bumped it up to 600 by pulling out. Me pulling out would make him lose a good amount of business."

Kelsey lets out a sigh. She is tired and all she wanted to do is go home. Spencer senses Kelsey's want to stop talking.

Spencer: "Come on let's get out of here."

Kelsey stands up in the middle of the tire, Spencer lifts up the tire and Kelsey ducks under it. Kelsey grabs her side.

Kelsey: "Ow."

Spencer: "Are you okay?"

Kelsey: "Splendid."

The two slowly starts walking to the street where she was dropped off. In perfect timing a truck pulls up right in front of them. Spencer opens the car door and lets Kelsey get in. Once everyone is inside and ready, Briana drives away. Ashley went immediately in concern friend/girlfriend mode in the passenger seat.

Ashley: "What the hell happened? What happened to you Kelsey? Spencer are you hurt?"

Spencer: "Me and Kelsey are fine Ashley. Kelsey is just a bit banged up."

Kelsey rests her head on Spencer's shoulder finally feeling safe. Spencer wraps her arm around Kelsey's shoulder and starts petting Kelsey's hair hoping to relax the girl.

Ashley: "What happened?"

Kelsey: "I was beat."

Ashley: "Why?"

Kelsey closes her eyes and squeezes Spencer's thigh with her hand, silently telling her to talk for her. Spencer gets the hint.

Spencer: "She owes money."

Ashley: "That part I figured out."

Spencer: "How."

Ashley: "I talked to."

Kelsey: "You guys were at the party."

Kelsey purposely cuts off Ashley. She didn't know exactly what name she would say but the chance that it is Travis made her stop her right there.

Briana: "Yeah we were looking for you."

Ashley: "How much money do you actually owe?"

Spencer: "She owes 600 dollars."

Ashley: "Holy damn. By when?"

Kelsey: "Sunday."

Ashley: "How are you going to pay that kind of money?"

Kelsey: "I have no idea."

The rest of the ride was in silence. When they got to Kelsey's apartment, Kelsey sleepily walks to her room and crashes on her bed, out like a light in a matter of minutes. The three girls are now hanging around the living room. No one is talking. All of them are thinking about some way to solve the problem they had before the, Kelsey's debt. A plan forms in Ashley's head.

Ashley: "You know what I just thought about…where is Kelsey's car?"

Briana: "I think I saw it at the party maybe. Ah shit I should have been home like 15 minutes ago. Ah well. I'm grounded when I get home."

Ashley: "How about we get her car and after you can go home Bri."

Briana: "Sounds like a plan. Do you have the keys to the car?"

Spencer: "I'll go get them."

Spencer walks into Kelsey's room and grabs the keys from her pocket. Her friend didn't feel a thing. She is exhausted and out for the count. Spencer comes back to the living room.

Spencer: "Got 'em."

Ashley: "Alright let's go. We might need to make a quick stop somewhere before we head back to the party."

Spencer: "Where?"

Ashley: "I have a solution to all this."

Spencer: "And that is?"

Ashley: "Use what I have a lot of."

Spencer: "And what's that?"

Ashley: "You'll see babe. Trust me. And it might be best if you stay here."

Spencer: "No freaking way that is happening."

Ashley: "But Spence"

Spencer: "No. I'm going and that is final. Let's go."

Inside, Spencer is pissed that this happened to Kelsey. It hurt her to see Kelsey all weak and broken like that and now she is mad that someone did that to her. She wants all this to go away. Spencer also had a hunch that Amy was more or likely one of the people throwing punches at Kelsey. That was why Amy was smirking. The damaged she has caused was great. Kelsey is her knight and shining armor/ guardian angel. She always watches over her and protects her. Without the angel, who is suppose to protect her? Amy could not of been able to kick Kelsey's ass by herself. She had help and Amy knows she couldn't really touch Spencer with Kelsey near her. But now Kelsey is out of the picture. Spencer had to do this. Hopefully it will settle this tension between her and Amy, the fight that cannot be ignored. She couldn't stand behind Kelsey forever. Maybe her and Amy can find a peaceful truce. Ha. Very unlikely.

It's going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------

So what do u guys think?? Reviews por favor.


	24. Trying to Fix It

Sorry for taking so long with the update. I've been busy and I had other things on my mind. Terribly sorry. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

After Ashley withdrawals a total of 600 dollars from varies credit cards in her wallet, Briana pulls out of the bank parking lot and head to the party.

Briana: "So let me get this straight. You're going to pay off Kelsey's debt."

Ashley: "Yup."

Briana: "What if he doesn't accept it."

Ashley: "Oh he will accept it. He seemed to me that he just wanted the money."

Briana: "Then you and Spencer are going to take Kelsey's car and go back to her place."

Ashley: "Correct and you can go home when we see Kelsey's car. I don't want you to get in anymore trouble than you probably already in."

Briana: "Brilliant plan Ash, but like it seems way too easy. You can't forget the chance of Amy spotting Spencer and Amy wanting to lay the smack down on Spencer."

Ashley: "That is why Spencer is staying by the car."

Spencer has been in the back seat the whole time listening. She can't believe Ashley would be so selfless to pay off Kelsey's debt. Well she can actually believe it since Ashley doesn't really care about her money but she is soo proud of Ashley for using it for good things and coming up with the idea. The blonde had to thank Ashley some how when all this is over. She was pulled out of her thoughts on the mention of 'Spencer is staying by the car' though.

Spencer: "Spencer is not staying by the car Ashley."

Ashley: "Yes she is. I don't want Amy doing to you what she did to Kelsey. I have witnessed the hostility between you two. Not good. You're staying in the car and that is final."

Spencer leans back into her seat and crosses her arms. She did not want to stay in the car like she is a helpless child.

Spencer: "You're not my mother Ashley."

Ashley: "Damn right I'm not and I thank god I'm nothing like your mother dearest. But I am your girlfriend and want to take some safety precautions, as in you staying in the car."

Spencer: "I'm not staying in the car."

Ashley: "Fine, you are staying in Kelsey's car."

Spencer: "Why do we need Kelsey's car anyways?"

Ashley: "Because I am not skating again just to get somewhere. Uhh no. Not happening again. I miss motor vehicle transportation and since I don't have my Cayenne, there is always Kelsey's scion TC."

The group arrives at the party and not to their surprise the party was still going but with less energy. Kids drunk, some passed out on the porch, and some still doing what they were doing an hour ago. Spencer and Ashley climb out of the truck.

Briana: "Are you sure you guys are going to be okay? It doesn't feel right leaving you two here."

Ashley: "I'll be fine. I'm just going to give the money to him and we are so out of here."

Briana: "Are you sure?"

Ashley: "Yes, now go."

Briana: "Alright."

Briana drives away, leaving the two by themselves. She didn't feel right leaving them there but she really did need to get home. She would be grounded for months.

The two walk to Kelsey's car parked across the street. Ashley unlocks the passenger door.

Ashley: "Get in."

Spencer: "Are you serious?"

Ashley: "Do I look serious?"

The brunette did look serious. She wasn't playing around this time around. They are talking about the blonde's safety and ultimately Ashley wants Spencer to be safe, always. Ashley does not know what lies ahead of her but the chance that it could be bad is too great; especially if you add an Amy who wants to kick her girlfriend's ass.

Ashley gestures Spencer to get in the car but the blonde does not move.

Ashley: "Spencer get into the car."

Spencer: "Kelsey is my friend too and I want to see what she has gotten herself into."

Ashley: "I don't know what to expect Spencer but I do know it would be best if you get into the car."

Spencer: "How about I just stay a little behind you and stay unnoticed. I at least want to know who Kelsey owes money to."

Ashley: "No. You. Stay. Here."

Spencer folds her arms again.

Spencer: "Go pay the debt off."

Ashley: "Only if you promise me you stay here."

The blonde seriously did not want to stay right there but she knew perfectly well how hard headed Ashley can be. By the look of Ashley's face, its either her way or no way at all. A couple moments pass and the blonde sighs in defeat.

Spencer: "Fine."

Ashley: "Promise."

Spencer: "I promise."

Spencer leans against the passenger door with her arms still folded. The brunette eyes her girlfriend suspiciously but slowly starts walking away. Spencer goes around the other side of the car and leans against it so she can fully see the house and Ashley's retreating figure.

Unknown to the two, a group of girls watch the brunette leave the blonde behind at one of the windows on the second floor. This wasn't just any group of girls. It was Amy's.

Amy: "I knew she would be back. You owe me ten bucks."

Amy looks to a girl who has pink short hair, Lisa. Lisa goes into her back pocket and pulls out a ten dollar bill and hands it over to Amy.

Lisa: "I don't know why you didn't just deal with her when we had her in your car."

Amy: "I promised my brother that I would show Spencer where Kelsey is without harming her."

Lisa: "Why would your brother make you promise that?! Those two were the reasons why he was sent off to boarding school."

Amy: "I don't fucking know. He wouldn't say."

Lisa: "If you ask me, I think your brother still has a soft spot for Spencer."

Amy: "Well no one fucking asked you and he better not have a soft spot for Spencer. Travis is running with the big dogs now, if he still had feelings for Spencer, he wouldn't of gotten back into drugs and would of flew to L.A to try to make amends with her. Did he? No he sure didn't."

Lisa: "Then why let Spencer go and lead her to Kelsey."

Amy: "My brother is very professional. Hurting Kelsey at the park was strictly business and this time we are not going to let Spencer go."

Lisa: "Good. I want a piece of that blonde."

Amy: "Not as badly as me. Trust me on that. Even going with my brother's wish, my plan is still working good."

Lisa: "And how is it?"

Amy: "I swear you are stupid. Look down there."

Lisa glances down to the lonely blonde still leaning against the car.

Lisa: "Yeah Spencer alone."

Amy: "Exactly! No Kelsey to protect her. She is on my turf. There is me, you, Tammy, and Z."

Amy glances to Tammy and Z behind them smoking a stick.

Amy: "Four on one. Revenge is going to be sweet."

Lisa: "What about that girl she is with?"

Amy: "She doesn't look threatening and do you see her protecting Spencer like Kelsey does? That would be a negative."

Lisa: "I think you are a bloody genius."

Amy: "For sure. Let's do this. Tammy you will come from the left side, Z the right, and Me and Lisa will come up front. T, Z make sure you use the cars to hide with so she doesn't know your there until I give the signal."

Tammy: "Two jumps in one day, it must be my lucky day."

Amy: "It is and this one will be just as easy as Kelsey. Kelsey couldn't fight back and Spencer cannot fight. The cheerleader will be more worried about getting her face rearranged."

Amy looks out the window to the blonde who just kicked a little rock. An evil grin comes across Amy's face.

Amy: "Her luck has just ran out."--

----------------------------

What do u guys think? Reviews please and I'll be sure to get the next one up sooner.


	25. It Can Happen To You As Well

Thanks for the reviews to the ones that reviewed. Here is another update. Hope u guys enjoy.

---------------------------------------------

Ashley walks into the backyard in search of Travis. A couple minutes pass and she finally finds him leaning against the barn with a bunch of people surrounding him. Ashley squeezes pass everyone until she is directly in front of Travis who is talking to some girl who looks desperate.

Ashley: "Excuse me, you're Travis right?"

Travis' attention turns to Ashley. He immediately recognizes the hot girl.

Travis: "Yeah, how did you find out my name?"

Ashley: "Kelsey told me."

Travis gestures to everyone to leave them alone. The group disperses. Once everyone is out of earshot, Travis looks at Ashley again.

Travis: "How is she doing?"

Ashley: "Why would you care weren't you the one who like wanted to send a message to her to pay up?"

Travis: "I was just following orders. You didn't answer my first question."

Ashley is a little taken back of how Travis is acting towards her. He is not acting like a big bad dealer like he appeared to be when she was trying to get through the group. There is something in the guy's eyes. She couldn't place it exactly but like there was some fire in it but not the bad kind. Like a different person under the rough exterior he was appearing to be moments before. Looking at Travis now, she can sense the fronting. She is very familiar with putting on a strong face and looking all bad ass but really you weren't what you were trying to appear to be.

As quickly as it appeared it vanished when a guy walks right up to him. Travis still leaning against the barn, moves his hands into his front jean pockets, while looking at the guy. The guy however got distracted by the hot brunette in front of him. The guy blatantly checks out Ashley. Internally, Travis is annoyed that he was interrupted and even more that the guy is obnoxiously checking out the girl in front of him instead of stating his business.

Travis: "Yo buddy can't you see I'm talking here."

The guy, Jeremy, snaps his attention back to Travis.

Jeremy: "You hitting that?"

Ashley rolls her eyes.

Travis: "You interrupt my conversation for that question?"

Jeremy: "Uhm no."

Travis: "Then what the hell do you want?"

Jeremy: "Timmy sent me to you to get what I wanted."

Travis: "You pay to him."

Jeremy: "Yeah."

Travis pulls out his right hand out of his pocket and tosses a small bag to Jeremy.

Travis: "Now leave and don't ever rudely interrupt my conversation again."

Jeremy mumbles a 'yes sir' and quickly walks away. Once he was gone, Travis turns his attention back to Ashley.

Travis: "Sorry about that."

Ashley: "Don't worry about it. Now"

Travis: "You didn't answer my first question."

Ashley locks eyes with Travis but this time the light she saw earlier is hidden. Travis instantly became harder to decipher in a matter of milliseconds. Impressive. Ashley use to do that too but that was before Spencer came into her life.

Ashley: "She is fine. Speaking of Kelsey, she gave me the money she owes you."

Travis extends out his hand patiently waiting for the money to be handed to him. Ashley pulls out a roll of hundreds from her back pocket and hands it to him. Travis counts the money. It is all there and pockets it in his own back pocket.

Ashley: "That's it. You are just going to take the money and leave Kelsey alone."

Travis: "That is exactly what I'm going to do."

Not wanting to push her luck, doesn't press the issue any further. Just leave it how it is. If Travis is going to accept the money simple as that and not ask questions, why ruin it? Granted, it is strange and she must be missing something. Travis's eyes turn to the people walking out of the backyard to the front yard. Two names come into Travis's mind immediately. Amy and…Spencer. He knows Spencer is in the front yard. He saw her get out of the truck with the girl currently right in front of him. He isn't stupid. This girl in front of him is one of Kelsey's real friends and not a girl looking to score some drugs.

Travis: "She learned her lesson and she realized first hand the helpless feeling."

Ashley: "Helpless feeling?"

Travis: "Don't worry your pretty head about it, it's a sort of it-can-happen-to-you-as-well thing."

Ashley's minds start thinking of what Travis just said. There was something there. There was meaning behind those words. Ashley is so lost in thought that she didn't notice the crowd moving to the front yard. Travis looks back to the brunette. He knows what is probably going on in the front yard and he is wondering why this girl isn't going there to check on her friend.

Ashley is staring off to the side trying to figure out the meaning with adding the history of him being in Kelsey's position before.

Ashley: _((Travis was trying to show or prove something to Kelsey but what? Something about drugs. How easily it can be to get caught up in them?...uhmm…to a point where..))_

Before Ashley can piece together a big part of the puzzle, Travis interrupts her thoughts.

Travis: "You need to go check on Spencer."

Ashley: "How did you"

Ashley stops in mid sentence on the sound of a car alarm coming from the front yard. Ashley looks around and notices it is practically empty. Realization finally hits Ashley of what could be happening in the front yard.

Ashley: "Oh shit!"

Ashley turns and runs towards the front yard. Travis watches the girl run to go help out Spencer. Once she disappears at the side of the house, Travis starts walking to the other side of the house, where no one is but where something he knows will be there, is located.

---------------------------------------------

So what do u guys think?

Reviews por favor.


	26. Enough Talk

Thanks for the replies everyone. I really appreciate it. Here's another update. Enjoy. Oh yeah there is some bad language in here so here is ur warning.

_Jab, Jab, Punch_

------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes passed since Ashley left Spencer by the car, Amy and Lisa walked out the front door. Spencer sees the two walking towards her with a purpose.

Spencer: _((Stay by the car Spencer. Oh sure. Just great.))_

Spencer pushes herself off the car and slowly starts towards the two but stops in the middle of the street.

Amy: "Spencer, how nice it is to run into you this fine night."

Spencer: "I bet."

Amy and Lisa stop right before they step on the street.

Amy: "Where's your dyke?"

Spencer clenches her fists at her side.

Amy: "Oh did I hit a nerve?"

Spencer: "What do you want?"

Amy: "To rearrange your pretty face."

Spencer makes a move to her right but stops upon seeing Tammy, arms across her chest. Spencer looks to her left and a girl appears a couple feet away from her.

Spencer: _((Just fucking fantastic.))_

Spencer is not much of a fighter and she knew that. Everyone knew that. To fight Amy would be painful and difficult enough but to add 3 other girls in the mix, its like history is repeating itself again but no chance in Kelsey saving her ass again. Fear is evident in her face no matter how much she is trying to hide. Amy can see it and is loving every bit of it.

Amy: "The time has come Spencer. No one fucks with my family and gets away with it."

Spencer bolts to the car behind her hoping to have its protection. Spencer reaches the handle and opens the door to have a body jump into it to slam it close.

Tammy: "I don't think so."

Spencer backs away from the menacing glare Tammy is giving her. Before she knew what was happening a pair of hands grab the back of her hair and pulls her backwards, hard. She turns and stumbles trying to regain her balance but another pair of hands comes in and pushes her down into the lawn. Some partiers see the recent activities and cease what they were doing to watch the fight. Spencer gets up as quick as she can and turns to face the four girls who were now right in front of her.

Amy: "You have yourself in quite a predicament here…by the end of this you're going to feel more pain then your dyke felt tonight."

Spencer: "Fuck you."

Now, Spencer is not the one to curse but things change as situations escalate for the worse. Amy is shocked to hear Spencer say the 'F' bomb on her. She is getting to Spencer.

Lisa: "Enough talk."

Lisa charges forward and tackles Spencer backwards. The crowd steadily grows and comes closer to the action. Chants of 'fight, fight' ring in the air to only have it drowned out by the music playing in the background. Lisa gets up and helps Spencer up by grabbing a fist full of hair. Pain shot through Spencer's stomach and now also at the top of her head. She gets up. Lisa turns her around violently before Spencer can regain her composure towards Amy. Amy takes the opportunity to slap Spencer across the face with all her might. Spencer stumbles sideways, her face burning the handprint that was surely there.

Amy: "You will regret the day that you destroyed my family."

Anger from the pain surges through Spencer and she pushes Amy violently backwards, followed by a slap of her own.

Spencer: "I didn't destroy your family."

Lisa comes behind Spencer and holds Spencer's arms behind her. The blonde struggles to break free but couldn't before Amy comes in with a right punch into her stomach. Spencer doubles over once Lisa lets go of her arms. Spencer wraps her arms around her stomach, coughing and having a hard time breathing.

Amy straightens Spencer up and throws a swinging punch to Spencer's face. At the last second Spencer ducks on seeing the fist mere inches from her face and runs into Amy with her shoulder driving into the girl's stomach. She keeps running forward until Amy's back hits a car's side. The impact is hard enough that the car alarm goes off. Spencer straightens up and punches Amy in the face. Lisa comes from behind and pushes Spencer towards the car right beside Amy. Spencer turns around to receive a punch to the face and one to her gut immediately afterwards. Spencer falls to all four at the side of the car only to receive two feet connect with her ribs and stomach. She completely falls to the floor and tries to protect her stomach with her knees and arms. Big mistake. Amy saw the opening to Spencer's face that shows pain. Her eyes are closed tight and she is clenching her teeth. Amy kicks Spencer in the face. Her head immediately snaps back in pain. Her hands shoot up to protect her now bloodied face.

Finally Ashley gets pass the drunken crowd in time to see Amy's foot connect with Spencer's face. Ashley runs towards them.

Ashley: "Spencer!"

Ashley grabs the back of Amy's shirt and tries to pull her away from her girlfriend only to have two sets of hands grab her and pull her away from Amy. Tammy and Z pull Ashley away from Amy. Ashley loses her grip on Amy. Tammy throws a punch to Ashley's face but Ashley pulls her head out of reach of the punch and follows with a punch of her own that did connect with the girl's face. Ashley is beyond furious and needs to get to her girlfriend, so she lets her anger take control. Ashley pushes Tammy out of the way and heads towards Amy and the other girl. Z tries to get in the way but Ashley quickly punches her in the face causing the girl fall down. Ashley reaches Amy, turns her around and connects her fist to the girl's face. Amy stumbles to the side with her hand where the fist connected to her face.

Tammy comes from behind and pulls Ashley's hair, pulling her backwards. Lisa charges and tackles Ashley into the lawn. Ashley's head hits the ground hard luckily not landing on the sprinkler head about two inches away. Lisa straddles her waist and starts flying fists towards Ashley's face. Ashley's arms go up protecting her face from most of the punches. She tries turning side to side trying to get the girl off her but is stuck.

Spencer opens her eyes open when she slowly realized that the kicking as come to a halt. Spencer sees Lisa on Ashley and slowly starts getting up, trying hard to ignore her body screaming in pain in doing so. Spencer gets up and moves towards Lisa. She grabs her hair and pulls her off of her lying girlfriend. Lisa quickly turns and drives a punch into Spencer's stomach. Spencer's lets go of Lisa's hair and her hands move to her stomach yet again, while doubling over. Lisa pushes Spencer' s head down and brings her knee up to connect with Spencer's already bloody face. Spencer goes down, unconsciousness trying to come over her. Ashley is up and rushing to Lisa. She turns her around and punches her. She then grabs Lisa's head and pushes it down to connect with her rising knee. Ashley did not stop there. She brings her knee down to have it come up and hit Lisa's face again.

Amy is back and punches Ashley who was not expecting it. Ashley falls to the ground. Amy climbs on top of her and they start a wrestling match for dominance. Ashley's goal is to get Spencer out of there. Spencer slowly tries opening her eyes trying her hardest not to let them close. Her blurry vision focuses on a lone figure she sees pass the couple of partygoers there. The figure looked oddly familiar, the way he stood and the way he had his hands in his pockets. The hair through her off a bit. It was longer than she remembered. His face is hidden by the shadows but she knew who it was and she knew he is looking directly at her. The figure takes one hand out of his pockets to something attached to the side of the house.

Water starts sputtering from the ground, causing the blonde to come into complete consciousness. Everywhere hurt. She closes her eyes to block the mist of water spewing in her eyes. The bigger sprinklers come up from the earth, scattered around the yard and start shooting water out. Amy gets blasted in the face by water out of nowhere. She stops fighting Ashley and looks around. The sprinklers turned on catching not just her own but everyone else by surprise. Ashley recovers first and punches Amy right on the side of the face. She gets up and runs to her girlfriend a couple of yards away.

Ashley: "Spencer come on!"

Ashley wraps her arms around Spencer's waist and practically lifts her up to her feet and drags Spencer to Kelsey's car. Since the closest side to her is the driver's side, Ashley and Spencer walk around the car and Ashley pushes Spencer in and run around the driver's side. Amy and her group regroup and start running towards the car. Ashley gets in and fires up the car. She shifts the car into drive and steps on the gas before the girls can reach them. The passenger door closes by the acceleration. Spencer remembering the figure in the shadows, looks behind her at the spot where she saw him. There is no one there but an open sprinkler control box.

Spencer: _((…Travis…))_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_So what do u guys think?_

_Reviews por favor. I really like gettin 'em_


	27. Anger and Tending To

Thanks for all the replies. im glad u guys liked the fighting scene. Here is another update.

------------------------------------------------

Ashley helps Spencer over to the couch. The drive over to Kelsey's apartment was a quiet one. Spencer was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't. The entire ride she had to attend to her nose. Luckily, it's not broken but it still was bleeding freely and her lip was busted open. The blonde's left eye was a little bit swollen and had bruises on her midsection. Ashley on the other hand, was fuming inside. The whole ride she kept glancing at Spencer asking if she was okay. Ashley blamed herself for Spencer's condition. If she didn't tell Spencer to stay by the car, maybe it could have been avoided or if Spencer was right beside her then she could of protected her more. From what Ashley saw of Travis, she should've just let Spencer know about Travis and Kelsey's situation instead of protect her from that. Ashley came out of the fight with just a little swelling under her right eye. It would go away soon though. Spencer's injuries won't disappear over night.

Spencer lies down on the couch and Ashley runs into the kitchen to find something to help clean Spencer up. The ride there, Spencer has been cleaning her blood on her shirt and now the shirt was ruined. Ashley grabs some paper towels, folds them into a square, wets it by the kitchen sink, and runs back to Spencer to clean up the blood. Spencer lowers her shirt to allow Ashley access to her face. Ashley wipes the paper towel along Spencer's face getting all the blood off. The nose bleed has stopped luckily.

Ashley: "Are you okay?"

Spencer: "I'm fine. Just in pain."

Ashley: "I am so sorry."

Kelsey hearing movement in her apartment, slowly gets up and walks to the noise. She stops upon entering the living room so she was hidden in the darkness of the corner. All the lights were off and the only light Ashley and Spencer is using is the moonlight coming off the window to the couch.

Spencer: "Its not your fault."

Ashley: "Yes it is. If I haven't told you stay by the car or just made you get in the car, this might not of happen."

Spencer: "Ash, this was going to happen sooner or later. It was unavoidable. Did whoever accept the money?"

Ashley: "Yes he did. Kelsey is debt free."

Ashley sits down on the couch and Spencer positions herself so her head is resting on Ashley's lap.

Ashley: "I hope that wasn't your favorite shirt Spencer, because that thing is ruined."

Spencer smiles slightly and Ashley's attempt to lighten the mood. In the darkness, unnoticed by the two, Kelsey looks over them. She could figure out they were in a fight and Spencer was pretty beat up. She didn't care that she was free right now. All she is worrying about is Spencer. Spencer got hurt and she wasn't there to save her from the pain and protect her like she promised.

Spencer: "So are you going to tell me who Kelsey owed money to?"

Ashley: "Its not my place to answer that question Spencer."

Kelsey knew right then that she needed to tell Spencer. Kelsey steps out of the darkness and looks down to the carpet floor.

Kelsey: "I owed money to Travis."

Spencer and Ashley look up at Kelsey who appeared out of nowhere.

Spencer: "Travis?"

Kelsey: "Yeah."

Spencer sits up.

Spencer: "How?"

Kelsey: "I flushed down some drugs I found here that belonged to Ellie. Ellie was/ is supplying Travis with some drugs at the pharmacy. I had to pay them the money that was lost in the whole ordeal. I became what Travis was before we shipped him off to boarding school."

All Spencer could do is nod her head and the new information. There is nothing else she can do right now. So much has happened and she was in no condition to do anything else.

Kelsey: "So I'm guess Amy did this."

Spencer: "Amy, Lisa, Tammy and Z."

Kelsey's head snaps up, eyes narrowing in anger.

Kelsey: "So let me get this straight. You guys went to the party, Ashley paid off my debt, while leaving you by, I'm guessing, my car. Those bitches show up and jump you."

Spencer: "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

Kelsey looks at Ashley.

Kelsey: "And where the hell were you when Spencer was being attacked!?"

Ashley stands up. Kelsey's anger is growing by the second.

Ashley: "I was paying off your debt in the backyard and I didn't know there was a fight until Travis told me. I ran over there as fast as I could to protect Spencer. But there were four girls. Luckily the sprinklers turned on catching them by surprise so me and Spence could escape."

Silence comes over the apartment. All Kelsey wants to do is hurt those girls that hurt Spencer. The blonde is contemplating if she should tell them that Travis turned on the sprinklers, allowing her and Ashley to get away.

Kelsey: "Are you okay Spence?"

Spencer: "I'm fine, don't worry."

Kelsey: "Don't worry!? You were attacked and in pain and you say don't worry??"

Spencer: "I'm fine."

Kelsey studies Spencer's body for a couple of seconds. She notices the black eye, the swelling, a cut on the lip, and Spencer having a hand on her stomach over her bloodied t-shirt that came from her red nose and open lip.

Kelsey: "If you are so fine, stand up."

Spencer slowly stands up trying to hide the pain she is feeling on her stomach.

Spencer: "See."

She did not hide it well enough, Kelsey saw it. Kelsey walks over to Spencer and lifts up her shirt to reveal her bruised stomach.

Kelsey: "Oh yeah, you're really fine."

Ashley's eyes widen from Spencer's stomach. There are about two big black and blue bruises on her stomach. One on her high left rib cage and one on her lower right. Kelsey grinds her teeth out of anger.

Kelsey: "Those bitches."

Kelsey starts walking to the door, the best she could but her earlier encounter with fists and kicks, gave her a little limp in her walk. She didn't care though. She wanted to hurt those girls so bad that they would have to be sent to the hospital.

Spencer: "Kelsey! Don't. You are in no condition to fight."

Kelsey ignores Spencer's comment and keeps walking to the door. Ashley steps in front of her and blocks her way to the door.

Ashley: "Spencer is right Kelsey."

Kelsey: "Get out of my way."

Ashley: "No. No more fighting for tonight."

Kelsey: "They hurt you, they hurt Spencer! And you are stopping me from hurting them?!"

Ashley: "Kelsey, calm down, don't you think I want to hurt them too for hurting Spencer. You are not the only one here that cares for Spencer! But right now we need to recover from our wounds and deal with them a different day."

Kelsey: "Fine…now get out of my way."

Spencer: "Where are you going?"

Kelsey: "For a walk."

Spencer: "Where?"

Kelsey: "I just need some air Spencer. How about Ashley helps you in some clean clothes and you two go to bed in the guest bedroom. I can only imagine the long night you guys had."

Ashley is not convinced that Kelsey is just going to take a walk. She doesn't move. Kelsey glances at Spencer then to Ashley.

Spencer: "Let her go Ash."

Ashley still doesn't move. Spencer takes off her shirt and tosses it on the couch. Ashley takes her eyes off Kelsey and looks at Spencer's upper body. Even though it was bruised, it was still beautiful.

Kelsey: "Tend to Spencer, Ash."

Ashley looks back at Kelsey then to Spencer.

Ashley: "Fine."

Ashley moves out of her way and Kelsey walks out of the apartment to go on her 'walk'. The brunette closes the door behind Kelsey and looks at Spencer and her body again. She can feel her hormones getting the best of her and the thought of wanting to kiss the bruises away. Since the bruises were pretty big, she might as well plant soft kisses all over Spencer's upper body. The thought sounded really good in Ashley's mind. Maybe if she feels a little daring later, that thought will be turned into action.

Ashley: "Let me get you some ice or something."

-----------------------------------------------------

Reviews por favor


	28. Not The Only One Who Fell

Here is another update loves. Ill try to update sooner. I'm sorry im just busy. Well enjoy the update.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey starts walking to her car. Her mind was racing and fuming. She wanted to kick everyone's ass that touched Spencer. How could she let this happen? She promised to protect Spencer from this and she still gets hurt from it all. The only reason she didn't pull out of what she was doing wasn't just because it was a fast way to make up the money but to also protect her friends. If she didn't pay the money, she wouldn't be the only person who would get hurt. Travis threatened that her friends would get hurt as well. Travis. Well he was just passing a message. She understands that. During her time serving as a delivery girl, Travis and her sort of became friends. Not really friends but they understood each other more.

She knows now why Travis got involved in drugs and how he began falling. She too fell. Just as bad as Travis did that time ago. Travis was not as lucky. He never got saved. He never had friends that objected to the drugs. His friends encouraged it, dragging him deeper then he wanted too. He too at the start was protecting someone because he too made a mistake. He was just manning up to his mistake. He just went with the drug scene and that place changed him, but not all of him. Even when he came back from boarding school, he was dragged in before he knew it. She saw the reluctance in his eyes that he was trying to hide. Kelsey saw the real Travis buried beneath the surface. Travis doesn't show it though, only to her. She became the person that only knew. Travis protected her. Not letting her get into deep deals. He kept her above surface instead of drowning and won't be able to get out. No one saw this though. Travis has been very discreet when it came to him helping Kelsey.

Kelsey gets into the car when her cell phone went off. The ring tone Savin' Me by Nickelback starts playing.

"**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'"**

Kelsey takes her cell phone out her pocket and checks the caller ID. Sure enough it was Travis. Kelsey answers it wanting answers. The fight happened at his place, he should know what happened.

Kelsey: "How could this happen?"

Travis: "Amy and her friends got a hold of Spencer. Her friend also got involved as well."

Kelsey: "Yeah, I've seen the damage. Why didn't you stop the fight?"

Travis: "It wasn't my place to stop the fight. How's Spencer?"

Kelsey: "Why the hell do you care? If you did, you would of stopped the fight?"

Travis: "We both know that I care."

Kelsey: "Then why didn't you stop the fight?"

Travis: "And say what? Amy back off because I still have feelings for Spencer."

Kelsey: "You could of figured out another way to stop the fight?!"

Travis: "I did, why do you think they are home now. If Amy had it her way, she would have Spencer tied up against a tree in the woods somewhere."

Kelsey: "I'm going to tie Amy against a tree."

Travis: "Go for it, we both know she deserves it."

Kelsey: "How did you help them escape anyways?"

Travis: "I turned on the sprinklers."

Kelsey: "Clever."

Travis: "I thought so too."

Kelsey: "Thanks for helping her."

Travis: "You didn't answer my question."

Kelsey: "Where are you? I'm sure you followed them here to make sure they got here safely."

Travis: "I'm down the street."

Kelsey turns her head down the street and sees a car in the shadows of a building. She can barely make out the form of a mustang car.

Kelsey: "Figures. You do know that is a bit creepy."

Travis: "I can't be seen. Where were you thinking of going by the way?"

Kelsey: "To kill your sister."

Travis: "Get in."

With that Travis hangs up on Kelsey. Kelsey looks at her phone and closes it. She takes a deep breath and climbs out of her car. I guess she wouldn't be killing Amy tonight. Kelsey locks her car and starts walking down the street towards Travis' hidden black mustang. When Kelsey gets close enough, Travis unlocks the doors to allow Kelsey in the passenger seat. Kelsey gets in the car and closes the door. No words are exchanged. Travis starts up the engine and drives away.

In the apartment, Ashley retrieves 2 icepacks that she found in Kelsey's freezer. For some reason, there were about 5 icepacks in the freezer. Ashley doesn't know if she should strike it as odd that there are so many icepacks ready to be used. Maybe it was a normal thing. She wouldn't know. In her own freezer, there is some ice cream and maybe some frozen dinners that she bought just in case she doesn't want to go out and find something to eat.

Ashley walks to the standing Spencer who is observing the bruises on her midsection. Spencer looks up when Ashley approaches her.

Spencer: "My body looks hideous."

Ashley gives Spencer's body a once over also while trying to control her hormones. This was proving a slight difficulty because here is her girlfriend with her shirt off and a blue bra.

Ashley: "Your body doesn't look hideous."

Spencer gives her a 'are you crazy' look.

Spencer: "I think Amy just hit you in the head one too many times."

Ashley: "If you think your body looks hideous then I think Amy hit you in the head one too many times. And one hit is one too many in my opinion."

Spencer: "How about we not talk about Amy and all that stuff right now."

Ashley: "Okay but don't think I am just going to let it go."

Spencer: "I know you won't. Now changing subject, you get me ice but you're still holding it. Aren't your hands cold by now?"

Ashley: "They are freezing but it feels good. My hands hurt by trying to rearrange those bitches' faces."

Ashley takes a step forward and presses the ice pack in each of her hands to Spencer's midsection. A big surge of pain and coldness hits Spencer's body like a ton of bricks. Spencer lets out a scream mixed in with an 'Ow'.

Spencer: "AhhOwwwhhh!"

The blonde quickly steps back away from Ashley and the ice packs.

Spencer: "Shit Ashley."

Spencer tries to cover her bruises with her hands gently.

Ashley: "I'm sorry baby but you need this."

Ashley takes a step forward and Spencer takes a step back.

Spencer: "Uhm. No."

Ashley: "Spencer don't be a big baby."

Spencer: "But that hurt."

Ashley: "I promise I will be gentler, you just need to relax."

Spencer: "How the hell am I suppose to relax with how cold that ice pack is."

Ashley takes a step forward and Spencer takes a step back yet again. Ashley raises her hands with the icepacks in the air to show she is not going to use them. Spencer eyes her suspiciously. Ashley takes a step forward but this time Spencer doesn't step back. Ashley takes another step forward to Spencer, leans in, and kisses Spencer lightly on the lips. Ashley shifts and deepens the kiss by adding her tongue into the mix. Spencer allows Ashley's tongue to enter and find her own. The kiss becomes more passionate. Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley's neck and brings the brunette closer to her but not too close cause of her bruises on her body. Ashley pulls away only to whisper, "I miss kissing you." Spencer answers by connecting their lips once again, already missing the contact of Ashley's lips. Their kiss is passionate yet gentle. Soon both of them are lost in their kiss. Ashley hands grow tired and lowers them to rest on Spencer's sides. Spencer immediately breaks the kiss on the sudden coldness and jumps back with a shocked look on her face.

Ashley realizes that she just touched the icepack on Spencer's sides and starts laughing. She didn't mean to do it but that fact that she did and caused the look on Spencer's face. The blonde has her mouth and eyes open wide and then her mouth shut and her lips were pressed together and her eyes narrowed.

Ashley: "I didn't mean to."

Spencer: "Uhuh sure."

Ashley: "I'm sorry babe I really didn't."

Ashley steps forward and leans in to kiss Spencer again. Spencer pulls away.

Spencer: "Nuhuh. I am not falling for that again."

Ashley: "It was an accident."

Ashley leans in and tries to kiss Spencer again but Spencer steps back.

Spencer: "Give me the icepacks."

Ashley hands her the icepacks. Spencer takes the icepack in each of her hands.

Ashley: "See I mean no harm."

Ashley steps forward and leans in yet again to kiss Spencer. This time Spencer leans in as well to indulge into the kiss. Ashley's hands go to Spencer's waist, slowly pulling her closer to her. A couple seconds pass and Spencer raises her hands and presses the icepack on the sides on Ashley's face. This time is Ashley's turn to break the kiss and jump back.

Ashley: "Shit that is cold."

Spencer: "No kidding."

Spencer slowly presses the icepacks to her bruises knowing she needs to. The coldness and pain comes over her but she keeps the icepacks in place. Spencer closes her eyes and bites her lip hoping to control the urge to drop the icepacks.

Spencer: "Ouch."

Ashley: "Don't think about the pain and coldness. It helps."

Spencer: "How can I not think of it?"

Ashley takes a step forward and lightly kisses the blonde on the lips. Spencer returns the kiss and her mind moves away from the icepacks and moves to Ashley's lips.

--------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think?


	29. Your Girlfriend

Short update but an update nonetheless right? Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it muchoness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey: "What are we doing here?"

Travis: "She called me all ranting and crap on how her girlfriend haven't apologized yet and worried that she won't come back and she misses her girlfriend and blah, blah, blah. Seriously Kelsey I can't take it anymore."

Kelsey: "So you take me here? What makes you think I want to talk to her, especially after what happened to Spencer and Ashley? I don't want to be here. I want to be at your place, kicking your little sister's ass."

Travis: "Well see I know this but I also know who else wants revenge."

Kelsey: "Spencer and Ashley?"

Travis: "Besides them."

Kelsey looks at the house to her right. It was a two-story suburban home in a suburban community. The neighborhood is nice, one of the nicest neighborhoods in the county. Nicest meaning the richest. The habitants of these rich houses are pretty stuck up in Kelsey's opinion. There is only one person in this area that is an exception in Kelsey's opinion, her girlfriend. She knows where this is going but why. Why did Travis bring her here?

Kelsey: "Why are we here?"

Travis: "One- She is your girlfriend. You guys are still together, just in a rough patch. Two- You need to talk to her and you know you do. You screwed up. You blew her off. She tried to help you. You need to make amends with her.

Three- This is a perfect way for you to talk and bond because we both know you two make a good couple and can stir up major trouble together. You both can fight and you both want to take down Amy and her group. Do you need anymore reasons?"

Kelsey: "I highly doubt she wants to see me. I'm surprised she hasn't broke up with me yet."

Travis: "I've talked to her. Trust me okay, she just wants her old Kelsey back and since you have pulled out and trying to be old Kelsey again, you should at least try."

Kelsey: "I don't know about this."

Travis: "Well I do. Just talk to her."

Kelsey: "Why are you doing this?"

Travis: "You want to get back at my sister. No surprise there. You want to be the old Kelsey again and she will help you. And let's face it, you need to start here. Especially if you want to face my sister, you need her wisdom and her having your back cause let's also face another fact, you're basically facing fire."

Kelsey lets out a sigh and turns to look at Travis.

Kelsey: "How do you know she will take me back?"

Travis: "She never really let you go in the first place. She is waiting for you to come back to her."

Kelsey lets out another sigh and a small smile comes across her face.

Kelsey: "When did you become so wise?"

Travis: "Hey, I am a very wise guy."

Kelsey: "Yeah right."

Travis: "…when I'm clean."

Kelsey: "You weren't really wise when you were with Spencer either."

Travis: "I grew up a lot in boarding school."

Kelsey: "I can tell. I'm the only one who can tell."

Travis: "Yeah well at least its someone. You're my little light in the dark."

Kelsey: "And you're my light as well."

Travis: "Actually I'm more of your safety net. Your light is in that house."

Travis points to the house and Kelsey turns and looks at the house again.

Travis: "Now get out of my car."

Kelsey: "Actually I rather stay in the car and listen to you talk. I have never heard you talk so much."

Travis: "Cause you make me talk a lot because it takes awhile for anything to stick in your stupid mind."

Kelsey: "Whatever."

Travis: "Get out of my car."

Kelsey: "…Fine."

Kelsey gets out of the car and closes the door. Travis puts down the passenger window.

Travis: "Now turn and walk and ring on that doorbell."

Kelsey: "Do you really think I am going to listen to you? Who are you my dad?"

Travis: "No but I am the one driving away."

Travis smirks, shifts his car into gear, and drives away. Kelsey's mouth drops. Travis did not just leave her there. There, right in front of her girlfriend's house. Kelsey turns around and faces the house. She takes a deep breath and walks up the pathway to the door. Time seems to be moving slowly for her. She raises her hand to the doorbell but freezes before she presses it. What is she afraid of? This is her girlfriend who loves her and who has her heart. Kelsey knew what she was afraid of. She was afraid of not being good enough for her. She was afraid of being too late and her girlfriend wouldn't take her back. Kelsey takes a deep breath again and presses her finger against the doorbell.

30 seconds later, the door opens to show her girlfriend. Her brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she is wearing a white soccer tournament shirt and black soccer shorts. She wasn't going to soccer practice or anything like that. Kelsey knew her girlfriend wears clothes like that when she sleeps so luckily Kelsey caught her before she went to bed.

Kelsey's eyes connect with her girlfriend's soft brown eyes and Kelsey couldn't help but look down and avoid contact.

Kelsey: "Hey Lauren."

---------------------------------------

Reviews por favor ya?


End file.
